


Crosstesting permitted

by Jeyawue



Category: Original Work, SCP Foundation
Genre: 049 is IC beside the fucking I guess, 049 isnt a nice guy, Crossover Pairings, Desire, Gay, Graphic Description, Human Experimentation, M/M, Manipulation, Medical Examination, Obsession, Ownership, Plague Doctor - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Torvic has dick and cloaca, Violence, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyawue/pseuds/Jeyawue
Summary: The SCP Foundation got a new SCP captured. It looks like a plague doctor and seems to be somewhat of the reserved version of SCP-049.Crosstesting allowed for further research.
Relationships: SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)/SCP-XXX (Original Male Character)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing horrible things.
> 
> Little info: This is a crossover. Torvic is an OC of mine and not related to SCP. For this fanfiction he got captured as one. Hes smaller than normal.  
> Pic of him: http://fav.me/ddbty8e
> 
> Hes called SCP-XXX as placeholder, cause i dont want to give him a random number

Item #: SCP-XXX “Torvic” 

Object Class: Safe

Special Containment Procedures: The entity is to be contained within a special constructed Cell near the medical wing at Site-19. SCP-XXX may be requested to help nursing personnel and other beings while being guarded by at least one (1) guard armed with a non-lethal taser. The avian is allowed to given simple items it requests such as books, pens and paper that have been approved by one (1) Level 3 Researcher.  
SCP-XXX needs to be provided two times a day with food. Fruits, vegetables, worms and smaller insects are the only thing that can be given since other food cause problems in the specimens digest system.

Description: SCP-XXX is a male humanoid bird that reminds of harpies in mythologies. The entity claims to be very old but not remembering it’s actual age. It's about 1,80m tall with multicolored skin and scales. The specimens legs are heavily anthropomorphed and end in scaled bird feet. It’s arms end in bird wings with a length of 2,30m when spread and a single thumb. It wears at all times a bird mask of unknown material, apparently to make up for it’s missing beak. Generally, does the entity remind of a medieval plague doctor and shown that it has the profession of a doctor as well.

Beside it’s avian appearance and age, does SCP-XXX not shown any abnormal abilities and is in general very cooperative and supportive. The avian seems to possess medical knowledge about any living being that has been given to it as “patient”. That includes humans as well as various SCPs. When it makes contact with it's patient it is able to make a perfect diagnosis and how to help them. It’s advices and help cures their patients with a very high success rate. SCP-XXX shows great sorrow in a case where it can not help it’s patient.  
It frequently requests to be called by it’s name “Torvic”. The avian shown to read name signs of personnel and remembering the names, always greeting and starting gentle conversations.

Tests shown that despite it’s hollow bones, SCP-XXX is capable of carrying heavy loads while still being able to fly.

\---

"Crosstesting with SCP-XXX and SCP-049 permitted. Please lead SCP-XXX and D-93730 into the contamination cell."  
The chains on the avians wings chuckled as the guards jerked him inwards, the D-Class following. "SCP-XXX is cooperative and safe, there is no need for being aggressive.",one of the researchers in the observation room said towards the guards. She was obviously new in the facility. "Well, there is no need for this sweet sympathy, doctor. Keep it professional.",agent R huffed. He observed the scenery through the one-way mirror as the guards lead the entity in 049's chamber. The blonde haired researcher bit her lips and held her clipboard tighter. Dr. Lywen knew that they were treating these creatures like objects when she had been offered this job. SCP-XXX nodded at her reassuringly. He wasn't able to see through the mirror from inside the cell but knew she was there and having an eye on him. His bird feet clacked on the concrete floor and when he got a look on the other SCP in the room he had a suspicion why this... Crosstesting was arranged. SCP-049 was chained on his neck and wrists on the only table in the room, right in front of the observation mirror. He was sitting on a chair, ice blue eyes staring at the newcomers, but especially SCP-XXX.

They... Looked both like plague doctors. 

049 wore a dark cloak, a dark hood, black boots and of course the medieval bird mask from the time of the black plague. He could be a guy in a costume, but his presence and the extreme blue eyes threw the avian off. Compared to SCP-049 was SCP-XXX a real bird... Somewhat.  
He was easily compared to a Harpy. Big black wings with redtipped feathers instead of arms. Strong dark red legs that were bent like those of birds, with three fingered claws and an extra thumb at the back of the sole. His head, covered with a white bird mask and a grey hood with white fluffy ears poking out of it. Additionally he wore a black necktie and dark shirt, black shorts and the cuffs around his wings and neck which got pulled again, interrupting the thoughts of the avian. "Enough day dreaming, you freaks. We got work to do."  
"Please, refrain from further commentary." The intercom halled in the room and the door closed. "Start with the protocol."  
Dr. Lywen really hoped it would be okay... The clinical tone of the researchleader bugged her in the wrong way, but she banned any emotions from her face.  
She was only here for Torvic.

"This is... Rather interesting. I wasn't informed about you being so... Simliar.",049 finally started to speak, his piercing eyes examining the other SCP in the room, almost blocking out the D-Class and guards who were in the room as well. "The pleasure is mine.",SCP-XXX replied quietly. One of the guards shoved the D-Class into their view.  
"This D-Class is to be tested." He boomed bluntly, holding them in place with a strong grip on their shoulder. "SCP-049 do you sense your "disease" in them?"  
The plague doctor shifted his attention to the guard. His hands tightened to fists. "Yes, he is infected. The pestilence is gnawig on his body and mind..." He paused for a moment as he appeared rather upset but controlled:"In fact, you all are, except for the doctor in your middle."  
SCP-XXX did not know what this pestilence was the other spoke off, but he saw one of the guards rolling their eyes. "SCP-XXX," It was the researcher again, heard over the intercom. "Now tell us if you sense the same pestilence in D-93730... And the others too if necessary.",he added at the end.  
The Harpy moved towards the D-Class as he got pulled back harshly from his restraints, almost making him fall because of his light weight. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!",the guard barked. Dr. Lywen tensed at this, but bit her lips. She knew that Torvic could speak for himself.  
"I apologize, but I can only examine through touch... Not through... Looking?" The avian lifted his shoulders a little as he did not know how the other SCP had sensed this 'disease' in them. "It's okay, it's speaking the truth. SCP-XXX must touch a subject for a prognosis."  
The guard huffed and loosened the chain a little. "Plague doctors and touch are usually a big load of shit." It wasn't an excuse but an explanation. SCP-XXX wondered what the touch of the other would do to make them react like this. The claws of the avian clicked on the ground as he approached the test subject once more, now touching their cheek with his feathered arm. 049 was watching silently, but interested.  
The D-Class seemed to loosen up and relax once nothing happened. The single thumb on the harpies wing moved to the subjects neck and then chest. Frowning, he stared at him before stepping back again. "Report now, SCP-XXX."  
"The man has a strained muscle, his arm probably sprawled weeks ago. His diet isn't healthy enough... He's stressed and could use some rest... I can't find anything else."  
The D-Class looked at him surprised. "Man, I would like you as my doctor."  
One of the guard spit out sarcastically,"I bet 049 is hurt to hear that."  
Torvic looked over to the restrained plague doctor, still sitting at the table. "D-93730, approach now SCP-049." There was a sudden tension in the air. The D-Class froze before turning to the observation mirror. "What...? What the fuck! I won't go near that thing!" He backed away... And it almost look like he was searching for some help from the guards... From Torvic. "You will follow orders, D-93730." A guard shoved his armed gun into the test subjects ribcage. Which made him stumble back. The avian did not understood what happened or what it meant to be touched by 049. He wasn't informed about that.  
The man looked like he was about to cry... It didn't feel right.

"Do it, agents.",came from over the intercom.  
Torvic felt himself pulled backwards by one of the guards, while another one stepped forward, past the test subject. "Today is your lucky day, 049. If you cooperate you will be given a fresh subject to work on." The guard gestured with his gun at the shaking D-Class. This seemed to pipe the SCP's interest.  
"I comply."  
"Remove the restraints."  
The guard removed unceremonially the chain around his neck and hands and stepped aside. The test subject had been frozen still in fear, now shaking as the doctor felt his now free wrists. He risen from his chair, the D-Class answered by shrieking and backing towards the opposite wall. SCP-XXX was so confused and shocked. 'What... What's going on?",he whispered. But he got ignored.  
049 started walking slowly over the shaking human, his heavy boots clacked on the concrete floor. "Do not be afraid. I am the cure."  
"The fuck you are! Gettawayfromme!!" It sounded brave, but D-93730 was reduced to a whimpering and shaking bundle of flesh. The Harpy was very concerned about the scenery but stayed silent. SCP-049 then reached the human and it went silent.  
It didn't take the other SCP long to realize that he fell unconscious or probably: died.

"But... Why?",he whispered. The medieval SCP reached out to pick up the corpse as the speakers halled loud in the room. "Step aside and let SCP-XXX examine the corpse again." He halted and stared at the harpy-man, blue eyes digging into his own. "I merely place it on the table for better examination, for the wonderful college of mine."  
The mysterious plague doctor as he announced and stepped back, his blue eyes piercing Torvics body. He felt a shiver.  
"Go on, SCP-XXX. And do not make body contact with SCP-049."  
The guard who was holding the chains around his winged arms and neck lead him towards the corpse, like a dog on it's leash. It felt humiliating but he didn't fight.  
As he reached out for the dead D-Class he noticed how it already began decaying, ever so quickly. Irritated and shocked he halted mid-air, staring facinated and horrified at the accelerated transformation. "Any day now, bird guy.",one of the guards spit out.  
Bird guy, huh. Torvic hoped this decaying process wouldn't be transferable over touch. No, no... He was of too much value for the foundation... Right?

He hoped so.

With his wing he made contact with the dry flesh of the test subjects face, the tiniest feathers on his arm base caressing the corpse's face. He would be lying if he said he wasn't sad about this... Unecessary death.  
The harpy felt the gaze of 049 on him, sending a cold shiver down his spine as he concentrated on his diagnosis. "Heart stopped of... natural circumstances. A few months dead already... Had an unhealthy diet and... Ah.. the strained muscles are already rotting away..." A heavy gulp. Whoever this other SCP in plague doctor costume was... He seemed like death itself. 

"Documented. Lead SCP-XXX out of the chamber. We shall continue when SCP-049 finished it's surgery."  
Again, he felt himself pulled by the clacking chains. The harpy was strong with his wings and legs, but he was weighing way too less to could stand a fight against being pulled or pushed. Not that he wanted to, anyways.  
It would be a relief to leave this chamber... The smell of death. This doctor of death.  
He couldn't deny that he was shaking a little, shocked by what just happened.  
"Come on, now." The guard said annoyed as he got jerked towards the door, the collar around his neck feeling very tight. Tapsing behind the guard, Torvic looked back to the other plague doctor. He shouldn't have done that.  
Their eyes met and these ever so piercing blue eyes... The were full of curiosity... Of desire. Then suddenly, he walked towards him- these heavy boots stomping on the floor. 

"049 stop approaching NOW.",boomed it over the intercom, Torvic obviously wasn't the only one stressed out by this. 049 actually did stop, only a few feet away from the harpy. His fluffy white ears twitched nervously.  
"Step away or we will use lethal force."  
This threat was empty of course, since the bullets weren't lethal for HIM.  
A moment of silence... Then the guard pulled the chackles again, he obviously wanted to get out here quickly. Torvic almost tripped this time and tried to follow quickly when 049 suddenly charged.  
The leather hand closed hard around his throat, above the collar and he felt his back slammed against the observation mirror. A surprised chirp left him and he saw stars for a moment. The guard yelled something and the masked face of the plague doctor was only inches away from his own. These blue eyes... They looked so cold but strong. His own red blue eyes was blown wide in terror.  
"Interesting... Exactly what I thought.",the metallic voice of 049 whispered. His hand was still so tight around his throat, he was scared that he would crush it.  
"049 STEP AWAY OR I WILL OPEN FIRE!",the guard continued yelling, clicks from the gun could be heard, but not for Torvic as he felt the blood drumming inside his ears.  
With a single motion of his arm, he swiped one of the guards away. Swiped.  
They broke down on the floor, and the harpy could tell that they've died like the other. Just from the touch of this creature. He, however was still very much alive and terrified.  
The other guard yelled and opened fire, the bullets somewhere hitting inside the black coat of the plague doctor but he seemed rather unfazed.  
With a grunt he stomped towards them, mercilessly dragging the harpy behind him, as he swiped him away, just like he had done to the other.  
The intercom was silent but agitated yelling could be heard from the other room. The chains were now rustling on the floor, while he had been pulled with the other entity. Another nervous chirp escaped his throat, which was still hold tight by 049.  
Who shifted his attention back towards him. "You really are a bird, mhm?" His free hand grabbed one of his fluffy twitching ears, that stocked out of his hood. "Well somewhat I suppose..." Torvic felt those leathered fingers probing and stroking his ear in curiouity, something like a grunt escaping between his gritted teeth. 049 stopped at this for a moment. _What did he just think? I just want to leave!_  
He was pressed against the wall again, now the others thigh pressing against his crotch. He couldn't hold back his chirp.

_Whaaaat. What, what, what, what??!_

"You... Fascinate me.",rang his metallic voice through the harpies ears. He felt lightheaded.  
He couldn't look in the eyes of the plague doctor again. Terrified of what he might see in them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, i wanted this to have a few chapters with more testing and background info but this feels good as it is now.  
> This is the end for now but u can tell me if you want more 0:< !!!
> 
> Here is also art of Torvic (which i forgot to add in chapter 1)  
> http://fav.me/ddbty8e  
> http://d.facdn.net/art/kekyurem/1569587436/1569587436.kekyurem_1.png

"We can't just let him stay in there with it! He did not cooperate and is hurting To- SCP-XXX!"  
"SCP-049 never before had reacted like this. I say we let it continue and keep observing. This might be interesting and useful research material."  
"You can't just-!" 

"Agent R, Dr. Lywen. Both of you stop now. I'm tired of it.",the research leader declared. "Agent R is right that this is new behavior and worth studying. It has been proven that SCP-049's touch is not lethal for the other specimen."  
The woman was not okay with that. "What's with the guards? It agreed to comply and killed them." She was trying to sound calm, but the whole event shocked her. She knew of 049's anomalies and she was worried about her friend.  
"Work accident. Risk that comes with the job.",agent R said, and she already knew that she wouldn't like him. "That's-!"  
"That's how it is. Dr. Lywen.",the researcher agreed coldly. "We know about your past with SCP-XXX and you can be glad that they decided against terminating you, because of your knowledge with the entity. We do not need you here. This is a privilege."  
The lips of hers were shit so tight that they trembled- She did not want to be removed from the team. She wanted to stay and help Torvic as best as she can.  
"If you keep being unprofessional and let your emotions guide your words, you will leave the room. And we will use amnesiacs on you- at least if you still have value after this for the foundation."  
"...I understand."

_Torvic, I'm so sorry..._

"It's been ages that I've been able to touch someone without having it wither and rotting away under my touch,",049 said, ignoring the winged arms of the other, which helplessly tried to remove the hand from his throat. But without having a pair of hands of his own the effort was rather fruitless. "You must understand my excitement to... Meet you. I would like to examine your unique anatomy. From inside and out." He strengthen these words with his thigh between the harpies legs, pressing against him. Torvic flapped his wings in panic, trying to push him at least somewhat away. The plague doctor catched a handful of feathers near the bone and pulled them upwards. Whimpering, as some of his feathers got pulled out by this, he now held still. "Please, stop.." 049 did not comment this but studied his black and red feathers while his wing was held in this uncomfortable position. The hand on his throat let go to smooth down the upstanding feathers. This would have been comfortable at another time, another place. Another person.

"You have wings and chirp... You have soft ears like a deer, twitching in fear." He leaned in closer, his hot metallic breath on the harpies neck. "Am I scaring you, little Finch?"  
Torvic whimpered, but didn't reply otherwise. Pulling on his feathers again he repeated coldly. "Are you scared of me?"  
Sobbing, he answered quickly with shaking voice:"Y-Yes, I am scared. You k-killed these people even though you called me college before! I- I can't understand how a fellow doctor could do... Do this." SCP-XXX didn't know if he should be proud that he held back the tears till now. The answer didn't let him waiting. "They were very sick with the pestilence, of course. It is one of the most horrible diseases and I'm working on making my cure perfect." He exhaled in a shudder and Torvic was terrified as he felt something against his thigh. "You do not die under my touch. You aren't sick with the disease. I have never met such a... Pure and beautiful being...",his metallic voice whispered. It finally showed emotions but the emotions he heard and suspected weren't relieving. 

Suddenly he was being dragged over to the table, then thrown on it, his back meeting painfully the metal plate. Lightheaded, after the back of his head had hit the hard surface, he tried to get up trembling. The black red wings shook when they supported his upper body- The only thing he saw was dots dancing violently across his view. Suddenly he felt the cold air of the cell meeting his pelvis. 049 had removed his pants and leathered hands grabbed his hip bones tight. He shrieked in realization and started kicking, his legs and feet which usually replaced his hands were now free from holding him. Trying to scratch the SCP with his talons, who however, catched the bird ankle mid air. "It would be a pleasure for me to analyze the way hollow bird bones break... But if you do not want to be part of this experiment I recommend to stop." The voice was cold. Testing him.

"SCP-XXX, let SCP-049 examine you."  
"WHAT?!" Torvic couldn't believe the humans- the researcher wanted this SCP to rape him!! He joined containment willingly- They- They said he could help people and they would merely analyze his species! But he shouldn't be as surprised and shocked as he was... They could have stopped this sooner... But they didn't.  
The plague doctor seemed amused but the harpy was too terrified to really tell. The grip around his ankle loosened up again, but as he started struggling-  
"SCP-XXX you will follow orders or punishments will follow. Lywen."  
His mouth went dry.  
They knew they didn't have to threat him with much more than her. The avian knew that she was meant to be terminated.  
049 felt the shift in the others presence. How his body slowly went limb- the outstretched talons sinking in defeat. The red blue eyes were pressed closed,and even behind the mask of the avian he could tell that his face was crunched up in defeat. This... Submission was turning him extremely on. He had to find out who or what Lywen was. Torvic felt the hands of the doctor moving to his stomach, probing his skin. He was probably feeling the organs, at least that's what he hoped. "No bellybutton..." He heard him whisper. His intentions were made clear before, so he was surprised when his shirt got pulled upwards. Leather was tracing the skin of his chest and muscles. The tender touch made him shudder, but in fear of what was to come.  
The harpy wondered if he really did have somewhat of a scientific interest, but did not dare to open his eyes. Torvic wasn't a mannmal, but he knew which humanoid aspects his body was missing. Slowly, the hand was moving lower and lower. Across his chest, ...past his stomach. His breath hitched as 049 reached the bundle of flesh between his legs. Here, the leather felt cold and he wanted to instinctly trash again, as he forced himself to stay limb, his feathers however stood up in distress. He managed to only whimper as a finger slid against the opening, probing his stashed penis. 

This was horrible.  
This was terrifying.  
Yet his sensitive part twitched interested. 

Torvic didn't have to open his eyes to feel 049 trembling against his skin. He bit his lips as his hand moves lower, over his entrance. The monster let out a controlled but shaking breath and the harpy shrieked as two fingers forced their way inside him. The pain and sensation made him arch his back. "Khh- No, no, please-"  
He felt the fingers curl and push his innards- His bird legs, limb before, came up so his claws could grab the edge of the table to hold onto something at least. "This is not--- You have a cloaca?",the other doctor chuckled, excited. "Why would you need two reproduction organs?" The avian didn't answer. He bit on his lips so hard that he could taste the blood. But he shrieked as the plague doctor pinched his skin from the inside, pulling and threating to just rip a piece of flesh out of his entrance.  
"Why would you need them?",he repeated but Torvic could tell that 049 was enjoying this. "I-It's normal! My species lays e-eggs every month- Female a-and male.",he sobbed gripping the edges of the table harder. He just wanted to go home.  
"...Eggs? You...- Oh my..." The bird sobbed harder as a hand closed around his half errected ribbed penis. "Si tu aimes avoir mal, tu vas aimer ce qui vas t'arriver..." So it had come out a bit from it's stash... This pure being... maybe he wasn't as pure as expected. This beautiful body wanted to be pleased and feel the other. He wanted something to fill it right? Just it's owner wasn't convinced yet. 

SCP-049 grabbed his hips thight and jerked the birds body flat against his crotch. Torvic, who had been supporting himself on his wings hit the metal table painfully with his head again, as his pelvis was now dragged at the edge of it for perfect access. The dark red bird legs of him twitched helplessly as they wanted to lift and fight, but were forced to dangle down the edge. The plague doctor hadn't felt turned on or errected in ages, but merely the avian sprawled out before him, whimpering as he submitted, just his soft skin against his hardened interest made him want to ram inside his entrance mercilessly. He couldn't hold back anymore- with a shaky breath he freed his throbbing penis and lined it up against Torvics ass, who's breath hitched.  
"Plea-" The avian choked on his words as the plague doctor thrusted inside. The SCP made a noise far from humanoid when he began to set a quick restless pace. Oh, he had wanted to study his body so much more! But finally he had him and the tight muscles of his cloaca felt like heaven. Torvic started sobbing again- or had he ever stopped? Every thrust of 049 shook his entire body, sent a wave of feelings up his spine and made his head bob with every motion. His penis felt slimy and big, which made the cramped muscles contracting around it's intruder less painfully. But maybe he prefered it to be more painful so his body wouldn't betray his mind. It was rough and hard, hitting and sliding against his walls. It was burning, hurting. He felt like throwing up.  
There was nothing he could do about it! Why was he so much weaker? Why did these sick humans didn't help him?!

The avian lifted his spasming legs to grab the edge of the table so hard, his knuckles went white on it's dark red skin and scales. With no hands to hold onto something, his feet gave him at least somewhat of a support of this beast taking his body... But even that was taken from SCP-XXX as the man who penetrated his insides grabbed his thighs to press them upwards. Now every thrust of the panting monster reached even deeper- Now even reaching his womb with every other thrust. A gurled howl escaped his throat and he felt his hips jerk up, so the doctor would hit that spot again. Slick and wet against his ass, every movement a slapping squelching sound when he pulled away just to fill him ever so quickly again. It rubbed against his walls and being, but why must it feel good now?! It made him sick. He really wanted to throw up, but he already had to fight against his own bodies reactions. 049 noticed the avians body begging for more, to fill him deeper- harder... The SCP thought that he couldn't get more excited than this. He bend moaning over the willing body,  
"Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas?",his hands moved to pin his wings, panting, huffing and thrusting.  
Torvic didn't understand the question. But he understood why his body was reacting so well and he hated it. He hated every second of it.  
His body wanted to have fertilized eggs. The avians species was a dying one, only every few years someone gave birth to a living egg. His genes, his instinct- It wanted to be filled as often as possible. It was disgusting. It was disgusting that he was submitted to such simple evolution.

His swollen eyes opened as he took a shaken look down a himself- and he instantly regretted it.  
The plague doctor was indeed bent over his body, using it to pleasure himself as he saw his grey penis vanishing deep inside his entrance before pulling out again in a quick pace that shook his body. Every thrust was met by his own hips, his muscles closing around the slimy dick to stop him from sliding out without success... and he saw that his own red penis was fully unstashed and a clear pearl of liquid on it's tip... He wanted to scream and moan and the same time. It felt so good and horrible.  
049 noticed that Torvic had opened his eyes again, staring down where their bodies met. The mind of the plague doctor was foggy but he saw the opportunity. The leathered hand moved quickly to grab the unstashed penis of the harpy. At that a shaken moan escaped him, too surprised to held it back.  
049 halted at this.  
A groan escaping him.  
This beautiful creature had finally lost control over it's mouth... He smeared with his leathered fingers the precum over the ribbed red dick with hard strokes while admiring the twitching avian. Whom had covered his eyes now with his black red wing. The bird legs were bent backwards in the air- claws opening and closing. The feathers were puffed, the body was jolting every now and then, the captured penis was throbbing between his hand. Another howled moan escaped the SCP when he rubbed hard over glistening tip. The muscles around 049's own manhood pulsated and pulled together tight.  
The plague doctor groaned as he felt his release build up. His hand closed so hard around the birds penis that he shrieked, before setting up a strong pace again, threatening to fuck apart his body. As he went over the edge, he rammed as hard and deep inside as he could and the warm liquid filled the avians insides. The walls cramped hard around him to get every bit of the monsters sperm inside him. Torvics gurgled moans turned into screams that sounded awfully alot like those of crows. When the SCP had finished coming, he pulled out and let go of the others dick, which immediately released the previously caged seed. SCP-XXX's body went slack as he finally was able to come, the cramp in his stomach uncoiling. The white release was reaching up to his chest.  
His used body still twitched, as he stared with swollen eyes up the towering black figure and finally passed out from exhaustion.

_"Tu es mien."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart by Rustyx3x: "What I imagined when he said "Eggs? Oh my..."  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/338012073185378304/647395074761555978/Illustration.jpg  
> \-----  
> 2nd fanart by Rustyx3x:   
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/241568774426329098/647469922204516382/IMG_20191122_101349_651.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

"This is not very professional."  
"I want to leave and get my break as quickly as possible. Besides, this bird is light as fuck. Did you guys weight it? It's surely not more than 30 pounds."  
The research leader Troy sighed,"Yes, we are aware of that. If you persist on carrying an SCP on your shoulder like that through half of the foundation, then-"  
Agent R huffed, "He's unconscious. Safe. Got his mind fucked out a few minutes ago. Can we please just leave now? 049's stare is giving me the chills and the other guys are taking way too long." Troy sighed again. The man knew that this wasn't after protocol, but R had a point after all. A few points actually, as he did as well, feel a shiver down his spine the way SCP-049 was staring at the one way mirror. There was no way he could see through it, but it definitely felt like it. Those piercing cold eyes... It had let them retrieve the avian without resistance, but there was a tension in the air...  
  
"Let's go then."  
They had swiped the SCP mostly clean, as well as returning his pants back on- which had been a really nervous task. It felt like 049 was some kind of predator animal and retrieving the item from the ground could make him lash out at any time. Thankfully, he didn't- and agent R was able to dress the bird up at least. Still, carrying an obviously anomaly over your shoulder like that drew many stares upon the duo. Sure, he was chained and all again, but that really was only a formality...

Speaking of duo... Yes. Dr. Lwyen had excused herself earlier and fleed the room. She couldn't take her friends begging and crying while being forced to this... Cruel experiment. The woman had been locked up in her room, so she couldn't try anything stupid.  
So it was only Agent R and Troy, and the slack body of the harpy, dangling over the broad mans shoulder. The black red wings were dragging behind them on the floor, chackles rustling with every step...

The white fluffy ears where the first thing that moved, before Torvic regained his  
consciousness. They twitched to the soft sounds of a machine that had been build up beside him.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Heavy lids fluttered open and it took a bit for the SCP's vision to focus.  
The high ceiling of his cell... That was what he saw and with his red blue eyes wandering across the room he could confirm that he had been brought back. There was the ring dangling from the ceiling, the one he liked to sit in. Then there were some of the books he had been given... The small wooden box with different kinds of tea... He closed his sore eyes again, still not moving his aching body an inch.  
The beeping of the machine, however, let him open them again, taking an exhausting look at the intruder of the silence.  
It was a typical medical machine that read his vitals, and just now he noticed the nubs that had been stuck to his chest. Well. That was rather unnecessary, he thought bitterly. He was only raped and not crashed in an accident or something. Hot tears filled his vision and he shut them tight to block out the sights. The avian wished he could close his ears as easily as them. He swear he could still hear the moaning, panting and grunting when the other had used his-  
Trembling he pressed his legs together, it still burned, tingled and- Oh, no, no...! Ignoring the pain of his body he sat up and stared down between his legs. The black pants were back on, but they were soaked... The seed of 049 was slowly dripping out of him...  
The avian knew that he had to lay eggs every month, and that the chance to have a living egg was pretty rare, but it was the slimy fluid inside him that made him sick.  
In panic, the bird checked his surroundings again and spotted a plastic cup of water, next to his bed. SCP-XXX ripped the nubs off his body and scootched quickly to the edge of the bed, carefully removing his pants and spreading his legs. Torvic knew he was being recorded but he had to get this out of him. With the thumb of his wing, he trembling inserted it slowly in his burning entrance. Pain. His body cramped up, but he forced himself to relax as he tried to scoop out the disgusting white fluid of his cloaca. It didn't matter that most of the substance was surely already absorbed and that he could never remove it completely this way, but it was a matter of...  
Feeling.  
_Feeling humiliated, used, hurt..._

His thumb collected with every swipe a little of the sperm inside him and forced it out of his innards, the liquid dripping down the inside of his thighs. It did hurt, but after a few minutes he felt a tingling sensation, prickling on his skin, easing it up a bit.  
When he felt like nothing more was coming out of him, he carefully grabbed the plastic cup and poured it over his crotch, bird legs up in the air so it was clearing up the mess at least somewhat.  
Torvic supported himself on the bed to stand up, wobbly on his legs. With his clawed foot he grabbed the blanket and unceremonially swiped himself dry. They would replace the sheets. "These traitor humans.",he whispered.  
With a shaky exhale he examined his black shorts. They weren't useable anymore. The avian hugged his trembling body with his wings, hiding it from the cameras. Hopefully they would wash them... And not sending him to SCP-049 again...  
Sinking down to the ground, he pulled his knees close to his body, removing his bird mask to sink his face comforting in his soft feathered wings...

Time passed. It felt like days but Torvic knew he was being irrational.  
Someone had finally came to his cell, but it was a silent worker- a tablet of food and water in his hands that he placed next to the avian on the ground. He removed the sheets without a comment and left the room as quickly as he entered.  
The encounter left the SCP disappointed in his self-hugging bundle. 

But really... What did he expect?

This random person to console him? Show some compassion? They probably didn't even have the allowance to talk with him. Not now. Not after what happened.  
Nuzzling his face comforting in the plush of his wings he sighed. Torvic wasn't here for a long time, but he knew that the first to speak with him would be an interviewer... A neutral, cold one. They weren't allowed to get attached...  
He was glad that Lywen stayed out of trouble so far... She was rather emotional.  
Caressing his face a final time against his feathers, he looked up to inspect the food the human had brought him.  
Fresh fruits cut into handy bites, such as mango, pineapples... There were a few carrots and some nuts as well. A big thermos-can with hot water, and a bottle with cold water was provided. This was definitely fancier than usual. Fresh fruits...  
Fumbling with the bird mask between his thumbs, he fought for the motivation to stand up. He didn't feel like eating, this obvious apology of the foundation. If he was being honest he didn't feel up to anything, except leaving this cruel place with it's cruel people.  
He had been willing to help... To contribute to their knowledge and research... They had been friendly before... Well. As friendly as the foundation can be.  
But he was near the nursing station- Allowed to heal and help people who had been in contact with anomalies. It was... Shocking that the crosstesting had gone down this way.

_He didn't-  
He hadn't-...  
Expected this._ Maybe this was the true face of the SCP foundation. 

Torvic closed his eyes, exhaling a shuddered breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Still. He wouldn't be here forever. He would get through this.  
He shoved his bird mask back on his face, taking another deep breath.  
As doctor... Having faith was important. And... Uncooperative behavior wouldn't get the avian far.  
Standing up, much less steadier as he expected, he grabbed the tablet with the thumbs of his wings and walked shakingly over to the desk in his room. It was still uncomfortable to have his lower part exposed to the cameras, but he ignored these thoughts for now. Still trembling, he grabbed the thermo-bottle and poured hot water in the porcelain cup he had been given after he proven to be no danger for the employee and might use shards as weapon. Which wouldn't be much of a difference to the talons of his feet anyway, really.  
Torvic pulled his wooden box closer and took a deep breath of the tea aroma when he opened it. This surely was a little treasure inside his containment... Knowing the effects of the different kinds of tea, he decided to go with lavender for now. It was known for its calming strength. He dipped the little bag a few times inside the boiling water before resting it against the cup. When he took a few bites of the fresh fruits he already felt a little better. Some sips from the tea and he will be good as new.  
_And forget that I was raped, hahahahaha.  
...Ah..._  
  
He had to stay strong.  
  
  
  
  
It had been hours since he finished his meal as finally something happened. His red blue eyes moved away from the ceiling to the door that opened. The researcher from before in white stepped into his cell, followed by an armed guard with chains. Torvic sat up quickly from his blank bed, staring at them horrified.  
"Wow, calm down. Don't worry- the chain won't be necessary if you cooperate." The harpy frowned at that, hiding his body with his big wings again while string at them wordlessly. "We also have some pants for you. Your own is, eherm. Gonna get washed." Agent R didn't have to include that the fluids were gonna get examined. The man in white sighed. "While I enjoy you saving my breath to speak you really need to learn to shut up, R." He shoved his glasses up and held up his clipboard for Torvic to view. "We need to interview you, SCP-XXX. Usually we have to do that in another room, but under the current circumstances... We were given clearance to do this here. However... This holds only as long as you cooperate. Else we will have to chain you up and go."  
The avian nodded slowly. "I understand.",he said bitterly.  
"Wonderful. Can I have a seat?" "Troy" as his nametag said, pointed next to him on the bed with his pen. "...Be my guest."

"So... SCP-XXX, can you repeat your previous diagnosis of D-93730 for the protocol?"  
"...The man was stressed, had a bad diet and a strained muscle in his arm."  
"After D-93730 died and you ran your diagnosis again- What was it?"  
"...N-Natural death through an old heart. Died a few months ago. The... Decaying progress was accelerated that his muscles were already... The strained muscle was ready rotting away."  
"Documented. How did you feel when SCP-049 first touched you? Was there a reaction in your body? Something that might have triggered your immune system or other abilities?"  
The harpy started trembling. "I... I was... Surprised and sh-shocked. I thought I would die but... I'm still here." Torvic gulped before continuing. "I felt my skin... Tingling, but I don't know what ... 'protected' me."  
The sound of the pen scribbling notes and answers down was for a moment the only sound in the big room.  
"What is your opinion to the 'pestilence'? What do you think could it be?"  
He felt like laughing bitterly, but he just replied dryly:"He's obviously insane and dangerous. I did not feel any threatening sickness and- and you would be crazy to believe a monster that calls himself a doctor that- that merely kills with his touch!" He shouted the last part, his feathers were puffed and the white ears twitching. There was no need to look- the harpy knew the 'R'-person had risen his tazer-gun at him.  
"...Please calm down so we may proceed with the Interview."  
Hugging himself tighter with his wings he just nodded.  
Troy studied his face for a moment before looking back down at his documents.  
"When SCP-049... Well. When it examined you it found that you have a... Cloaca. Which you confirmed and... Informed of the ability of laying eggs. Is that true?"  
Torvic expected this to happen. "Y...Yes."  
"Why didn't you inform us of this ... 'ability'?"  
The harpy bit his lips before answering:"I didn't see it as relevant. I thought I would leave the foundation before I have to... lay my eggs."  
The researcher looked at him, surprised. "You planned to break out?"  
"What...? No. I mean, not before- ...before THIS happened. I was told you would study my species and I would be released ...soon..." He was growing unsure at the grimace the researcher was doing. If he would be sitting in a chair then this would be the moment he would be leaning back and giving him a concerned stare. Since he was only sitting on the empty bed with the SCP, he only made a sigh-grunting noise.  
"They should have told me that you were given this... Information."  
The harpy was getting visible nervous. "Why, what's wrong? You're scaring me."  
"I'm... Sorry. But they lied to you. We capture anomalies and keep them contained. Forever. And we... Well. Execute SCP's that are a danger to the world."  
Torvic cramped up visibly. His clawed feet curled around each other, pressing against the ground. "...What...?" 

**"You will only be released with your death."  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no.

Torvic was sitting on his bed.  
The sheets had been replaced by the same quiet worker, but the harpy was too much in thoughts to really take notice of them fully aware. 

The door to his containment opened, tearing him out of his mind, and multiple armed guards came in. The avian got quickly on his feet, stepping away in shock. "What... What do you want?" He didn't receive an answer but that wasn't necessary after chains behind them were dragged, reveling another person that was pulled inside the room. No... Not a person. A monster.  
The chains clinked around the wrists of the black figure, leading up to it's neck. When it stepped clumsily inside the room it was...  
"No... No, no, no..."  
The light of the cell shined at the masked face of the SCP that slowly lifted it's head.  
The plague doctor.  
It was a whisper at first but build up to a nervous yell:"Why... Why is he here?!"  
"Nice to see you... Too."  
Only now Torvic noticed how sluggish the other was walking, almost stumbling behind the drag of the chains inside the cell. Troy appeared in the doorway. His and the avians eyes met for a split second but he quickly avoided his terrified stare by glancing down on the documents in his hands. "SCP-049 will join your containment a while for tests. The foundation agreed that it's own cell is too small for both of you, and your's is perfectly suit for it..." The chains were taken off the plague doctor who supported himself at a near wall and slid on the ground in a sitting position. "Ahahah... Urgh. Je le déteste... Mhmm... des licornes?"  
The harpy gave him a mistrustful glance before staring back to the research leader, his body still tense. "What's with him?"  
Troy scribbled something down on his document replying desinterested,"Sedatives." It was obvious that the human didn't want to stay any longer. "Okay, agents, retreat. You are free to take your break. We're done here."  
The humans left the room unceremonially, the door slamming shut like it would be the final sound in the world. It happened all so fast... To shocked of the fact that 049 was now apparently staying in his room for... _Whoever_ knows how long, he just stared at the slouched medieval doctor at the wall, near the door. He wasn't so close... But that could change quickly- Torvic knew.

SCP-049 chuckled quietly, ripping the harpy out of his thoughts and making him cramp up. If he had hands he would tighten them to fists, but without them he just scratched with his talons at the concrete floor as he tensed up.  
"I didn't even have to ask... They read my...mask... head...? My beautiful little Finch... Heh heh..." SCP-XXX stared at the other with hate. "Of course you would want...-",he whispered but stopped as the man risen his head slowly, his foggy eyes looking him all over. "I didn't... Catch that.",049 mumbled with his metallic voice. Then he noticed the white trousers the harpy was wearing. "Ehe... New pants? Did I shred your ...other pair when we ...fucked?" The other couldn't answer, he was to overwhelmed with the whole situation. 049 covered the holes of his mask and made a grunting noise. "Ahh... Excuse my vocabulary... This... Liquid they inject me... I can't think... non-chaotic, yes."  
After the shock faded the avian grew seemingly angry. "Your **vocabulary**?! **That's** what you're apologizing for??!" His feathers were ruffled in rage, his claws scratched at the floor as he stomped closer to the sitting SCP. "And what do you mean with 'we'?! You forced me! You r- **raped** me! I couldn't fight back because of these sick humans!" Torvic was now standing in front of the slouched plague doctor who looked up to him. "You're... beautiful when you're angry...",he said in daze and the smile on his face could be heard. The avian took a surprised step backwards, his ears twitching.  
It was no use to talk with the sedated plague doctor... But he doubt it would ever be of use to try a conversation with him. He felt his anger vanishing at this realization- that his words weren't of use now.  
Or ever. 

It was replaced with a feeling of helplessness, as he realized that he didn't have a chance without the humans either. The harpy wasn't a strong one... And he didn't want to hurt anybody really... He was a doctor after all.  
His shoulders sank more and more, until he turned away from 049. He would surely recover soon from the sedatives... And he wouldn't just wait in reach of him until that happened. The blue eyes of the plague doctor widened in fascination, as Torvic spread his beautiful dark wings with the red tips and jumped into the air. With a few slaps of his wings he was stabilized and flying a circle through the big room. With his clawed feet he grabbed a book from his desk with the skill of a hawk, before shooting higher. With his free claws he grabbed the ring that dangled from the ceiling to sit inside, the chain that connected the overdimensional bird toy to the ceiling clinking loudly. It was some kind of old tire for a giant machine the humans liked to build and use, so it was enough space to sit with his back comfortably against the rounding of the ring. The harpy felt already much more safer up here, knowing the other SCP couldn't reach him. 

SCP-XXX tried to focus on his book but he just couldn't concentrate. Everytime his thoughts wandered back to the researcher and what tests they wanted to do. When he- before the 'accident' he was informed to return after 049 finished his surgery... He would have been lead back to make another diagnosis on the corpse of the D-Class after whatever this surgery did to the SCP's victims. But it surely was not necessary to lock them up in one cell for that. No... The actions of the plague doctor had affected their plans for sure. Did they want it to... Repeat? Let him be touched again and- and-  
He gulped heavily as he took a glance down from his ring. The harpy was shocked to see the black clothed man standing still at his desk, studying a book in his hands.  
_Since when was he up again? And why didn't I hear it? Was I so lost in thoughts?_  
The bird SCP was so thankful for his ring hanging in the air. The image of 049 suddenly soundlessly creeping up behind him wasn't comfortable. A cold tingling sensation crawled down his back. Torvic shifted his attention back at the doctor, observing him frowning with his red and blue eyes. It was then that he noticed the boot of the SCP soundlessly tapping on the ground. Now that he looked more closely he saw the gloved hand of the other tapping nervously his side as well, while the other was holding the book he was reading. SCP-049 was all tensed up... Even with only seeing the side of his hood the harpy could clearly read the turmoil in the others mind. 

_What is his problem?_ ,he thought bitterly. _Unhappy of me being out of reach?_  
The avian knew that cooperation with the foundation was the key to good treatment and "freedom". But since he had been enlighted that he was a prisoner for eternity the key had become rusty and useless. There was no use in cooperation anymore. They betrayed him and want to do these cruel things. He wouldn't willingly go back down-  
"Observer. I am very aware that you are there and watching. Listen closely now."  
The metallic voice was unexpected, as well as the silent threat inside it.  
"As much as I appreciate you giving me company- I need to continue my very own research. It's most important to perfect my cure and I do not... Have the right tools to work, you understand?" SCP-049 turned a page of the book as if he was merely ordering food from a menu instead of talking and threating an employee, sitting behind the cameras of their cell.  
"So tell your leaders that I'm in need of some patients, researching, learning from them to fight against the disease. You see, it's in your best interest to not be consumed by it... And my anger of wasting my time like this."  
At that his head turned suddenly towards the harpy, intense and angry eyes meeting his own. Torvic made a nervous chirp and quickly looked away, like he got slapped by something hot. He felt his chest tightening and his feathers ruffle.  
Now the fear was back. It had returned with the plague doctors consciousness.  
"It's alright.",he whispered as he hugged himself. "He can not reach you here."

"I understand why you are scared, little Finch.",the metallic voice of 049 halled up to him, making the harpy freeze. "You enchanted me. And my reaction was... _Heated_."  
Silent laughter filled the room. "Still I can not say that I regret it."  
SCP-XXX wished he had hands to hold his ears shut, but they were just tense, twitching to the source of sound in this big prison. "You are mine- I already said it."

"And you can't stay up there forever."

Silently, he cursed his dry throat. The stomach of the harpy tried to have a word as well but he didn't need food so badly as water. He usually ate two times a day in his imprisonment. However, a certain plague doctor had claimed the tablet of food, that was obviously for the bird since he himself did not need to eat. On the tablet was a big bottle of water provided as well- the thermos-can missing this time. Probably cause he was still hiding in his ring. Torvic had watched the man in black examining his food- the insects probably fascinated him the most as he had grabbed a few between his fingers, before he had thrown them back inside the plastic cup and closed the lid.  
"You really are a bird, mh?",he had said for the second time since they met. He then had taken the tablet to the harpys bed, taking a seat. Out of nowhere he had pulled out a old leather journal in which he was writing since then.  
And for the hundredth time was Torvic risking a careful and annoyed glance down at the SCP and his water. The plague doctor looked sunken in his journal, reading and scribbling, but the avian was convinced that he was still very aware of his surroundings. He didn't want to risk getting grabbed by the brutal gloved hands...  
Still, he swallowed, his raspy throat was really a problem. It had been only hours, but if he really began to dehydrate, then he would surely fall off his ring.  
...That was probably what 049 planned anyways. 

Torvic stood up in his ring, strong claws grabbing the edges tight. The chain of the tire clanked at the movement, but the SCP on his bed below didn't react. Inhaling deeply through his hurting throat he flapped his wings a few times. Warily he stared down at the black cloaked form which still read in his journal, not reacting an inch.  
_He surely was just pretending, right? He must have heard his wings and the chain which still clinked softly. Maybe if he was quick..._  
No- It's what he wants! For sure!  
The harpy held his head with the thumbs of his wings, still stable standing on the edge of his bird toy. He was getting a headache... Not sure if it was from the thirst or the mind games the other might played with him.  
He would-

Suddenly the door to the containment room beeped and opened.  
"Torvic! I'm finally allowed to visit you! I'm so sorry for what-" Dr. Lywen stopped in her wave of words when she spotted the plague doctor on the harpies bed. He had risen his head, staring at her terrified face. "Wh-What are you d-doing here?! W-Why are-"  
She turned around, but the door closed right in front of her.  
"What are you doing!!? 049 is inside the cell!! TROY!!"  
Her hands slammed helplessly against the door as she turned back towards the plague doctor who had stood up from the bed, extending his hand towards her. Torvic felt the freezing shock not allowing him to move an inch as he watched the scenery in terror.

"I sense the disease in you."


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Lywen pressed herself against the door, as if she tried to vanish in the cold steel. But maybe that was exactly what she desired in the very moment when SCP-049 started approaching her with his outstretched hand. 

It felt like time was passing so much slower as Torvic watched the scenery in shock... And made the only acceptable decision for him.

The harpy threw himself down the dangling ring, wings stretched in air, shooting down at the plague doctor. Who turned around, right before strong outstretched talons crashed in his shoulders, the body of Torvic following. He was light, but the fall had strengthen the impact. The dark cloaked back of his target smashed into the ground first before they rolled together, bodies tangled, then collided painfully with the concrete wall of the cell. A female shriek of shock could be heard. SCP-049 made a grunting noise and tried to make sense of what just happened, holding his head. The harpy was still dazed from the impact as well, but quickly readjusted his talons to grab the throat of the plague doctor. Panting he managed to huff:"You- You won't touch... my friend...!" He swallowed heavily through his dry throat. 049 opened his cold eyes staring at the bird. "This human? My little bird got all brave out of sudden..." Torvic grabbed the others throat harder which made the other grab after his dark red bird feet. However, he didn't look troubled at all. Amused even.  
"I believe it's a test subject they sent for me, little Finch. She's-"   
"No way she is! You won't even think of... Touching her!" Dr. Lywen was covering her mouth with her hands as she stared at them both on the floor. The elder SCP was frowning at her, making her breath stock. 

"You're in love with her?"

Surprised for a second he quickly regained his confidence:"I do not need to be in love to save an innocent from you!"  
The blue eyes looked up to him intensely, before he closed them, sighing. 

"I'm relieved. After all you belong to me."

Enraged and ready for a feisty reply, the harpy got stopped as his talons got removed with ease and the feet smashed between the grip of the others fingers that he had to pull them back with a painful squeak. But 049 was quick to roll over that he was now topping the other and with his gloves around the birds neck. The surprised chirp and crushing grip felt horrible in combination with his dry throat.  
"You're distracting me a lot from my studies... My path and destiny to cure the world from the disgusting plague. It's clear that your little friend was sent because of my request, if you think of it..." SCP-XXX struggled below him and tried to focus on fighting back with his wings and kicking his legs, not of the memories as he was pressed down by the other just like this...  
"No, she's here to-!"  
"Oh?",049 raised his voice amused, completely ignoring the flapping wings and turned the birds head forcefully in Dr. Lywens direction. She was still helplessly pressing against the closed door, some of her blonde hair was hanging in her face like she just ran a marathon. Torvic saw how she apologized with her eyes that she couldn't help him.  
"Look. They closed the door. Ignored her yells."  
"But-"  
"And did they inform her that I am here with you in the first place? No."  
The avian swallowed before his head got turned again to meet the eyes of 049.  
"They wanted to see what would happen. She is my test subject."  
They stared at each other, hate meeting amusement. "However. I'm willing to make a deal with you." Honestly, this was what Torvic expected. Kind of.   
He bit his lips and shut his eyes tight.  
"If you agree I will not touch her... Will not use her for my study and wait for another subject to enter the room..." That sounded surprisingly good.   
"But." _Of course._

"You will do my a favor. Later."  
"What favor?",the trapped bird croaked.  
"Nothing that should worry you too much.... So, what do you say? A pretty lucky deal to let your friend see a few more days or... You- weak and wounded- watching your friend die and getting examined for the greater good? Her life is surely more worth than denying a simple favor... Right?"  
"...Of course.",he spat out.   
"So you comply?"  
Torvic opened his eyes again, his face a grimace. He knew no other way out of this. He was too weak.

"...Yes."

049 seemed instantly in a better mood, one of his gloves caressing the part of the harpies cheek that wasn't covered by his mask. "Good..." It felt like the hand slapped him but he controlled his urge to fight back again. Finally, the plague doctor let go of his throat and stood up. Not acknowledging the womans presence in the room with a final glare, he just walked towards the bed again. As he sat down he pulled his worn out journal out again - And that was it.

The harpy rubbed his neck with his feathered backarm as he was turning into a sitting position. Dr. Lywens recovered from her stiffness when the situation had been neutralized. She took a few unsure steps at first, before running towards Torvic, falling around his neck. "I'm so so so sorry!",she whispered with a muffled voice, suffocated by tears that started running down her face.   
"Don't be.",the avian croaked in a whisper, hugging her back with his warm and soft wings. Her body shook with every sniff and she buried her head in his warm shoulder. "First the test and now- now he's here with you! A-And you handled it well, but I r-ruined it!"   
"I had to come down sooner or later",he reassured her quietly.  
"But, you wouldn't have to make a deal to sa-save me! And this after he- after he..."  
Torvic felt like crying too, but the blonde woman cried enough for both of them. He exaled deeply and nuzzles the side of her head with the beak of his mask. "I'm so sorry! ...It's my fault- I didn't help you before... And now you even need to protect me, instead of- of how we planned it..." The harpy hugged her tight in his wings. "Are you degraded now? That they are using you like this? Sending you into death?",Torvic whispered.   
"I... I have to assume that I am... They didn't tell me before. I- I was allowed to visit you... I was escorted by-"   
"Doctor Lywen." The abrupt sound of the intercom let them jolt. "We are finished here. Please exit the containment chamber."   
Torvic felt his friend holding him tigther, shutting her eyes. "Lisa..."  
"Doctor Lywen.",repeated the intercom.  
"Lisa, you have to go. Or it might get worse-"  
"I don't... Want to leave and let them do these cruel things with you-!"  
"Please.",the avian replied, standing up with her.  
"Doctor Lywen, exit the containment chamber or we will make you."  
The blonde woman let go of her friend. She gave him a worried look out of her red swollen eyes, tears still running. 

"I'm so sorry.",she said with suffocated voice, as she turned around and hurried towards the door. It opened and swallowed the woman inside the huge concrete complex, then slamming the door like it was the final word. The end of the conversation. But Torvic still had something to add:

"Don't be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this one was pretty short  
> But it was perfect like this - next time more again, probably


	6. Chapter 6

Torvic was still standing there, staring at the containment door through which his friend left. He hoped she would be safer outside of this cell, but if she really was degraded... Then maybe she wasn't safe anywhere anymore. When they hugged he had felt her condition: Stress, lack of sleep, fear... But he couldn't sense any physical or deeper psychological damage. She surely had left the observing room before she saw anything. Beside that couldn't have another other person hurt her as well. The doctor was glad that she was fine.  
The avian hoped that she would stay out of trouble, now that he couldn't protect her anymore... Hah.  
He huffed in selfhate.

It's not like Torvic had been able to... protect her. Sure, he had made a deal for her sake.   
Probably... Giving his body away for her health.  
He wasn't sure what the plague doctor wanted for this... 'favor'. But he couldn't stop the memories flooding his mind. Sounds of panting, groaning... Moaning. The feeling of the other... Holding his... legs, hips... When he...  
He couldn't hold back as he started shaking again.

"Come now."

The metallic voice of the SCP almost made him jump.   
Torvic slowly looked back over his shoulder towards the source of the sound. The plague doctor was still sitting on his bed, his black cloak looked like it swallowed all the light shining on him. Merely his bird mask was lightened up by the cheap bulbs of the cell. Lifting a leathered hand, he reached out as if he wanted Torvic to hold it. "I don't want to repeat myself."   
His voice was stern, the eyes critical.   
The avian turned slowly around, black and red wings holding his own body. He wanted to hide- he wanted to- ...Red blue eyes wandered upwards at the dangling tire in the air.  
Within a second was SCP-049 on his feet, making the harpy jerk back.   
"Don't even think of it."

Torvic exhaled slowly, all tensed up. "How could I not?"

His opponent frowned, before he loosened up. Almost smiling now even, just with his eyes. Torvic was confused at this reaction.  
"Let me help you, then... If you break the deal now, then I won't offer any such opportunity to you again."  
"..."  
"If I see your sweet Lywen I will make sure to not directly cure her, but to perform my surgery while she can experience the cleansing with all her senses. Slow and thankfully."  
"You're sick..." The harpy said it, but still approached the other hesitantly. 049 scoffed annoyed,"Oh you are very wrong. The humans here are sick. Sick with the disgusting pestilence. Sick locking me up- ME! The cure for this world... You must understand that I only have limited options to get what I want." Torvic said nothing, but his claws clacked on the ground as he halted in front of the heated plague doctor. He was glad the other started talking about his delusional nonsense again, the 'mission' he was supposed to be sent for. It helped the harpy concentrate on his anger and disgust for the other instead of his fear.

"...So what do you want?"  
"Eager little Robin... It can wait. First I want you to sit with me and eat your meal. I do not want my so pure partner to become sick." _Partner_. Torvic repeated in his head.  
"What do you mean with that?"  
SCP-049 looked surprised. "As fellow doctor you surely know that nutrition have to be taken in a regular-" "No, no. Not... That."   
049 studied the avians masked face patiently, waiting for the clarification.  
"I mean... Partner."  
"Ah. Didn't I make that clear? I want to make you mine, my better half, my...significant other."  
Torvics breath stocked. _What.  
Whaaat...?!_

The SCP reached for his feathered arm, too shocked to react the harpy let the other lift his thumb to the doctors face,“Mes sentiments pour toi ont changé... Je suis tombé amoureux de toi.” And then he lowered his head to press a gentle kiss on the avians thumb. The harpy tore his wing away from the other like he had bitten him. Below his mask was his face formed to a grimace.  
"Y-You... You really are insane...",he was almost hissing the words.  
SCP-049 huffed. 

For a moment there was just silence, and the pressure between them in the air. Then, as fast as a snake, the plague doctors arm shoot forwards to grab Torvics neck and throw him on the bed. The beds in the containment were comparable to soft rocks, so he hit the cloth rather hard, the metal construction below howling. Some items where thrown over, falling loud to the floor. Hot breath was warm against his fluffy white ear as 049 hovered above his hood.  
"You can be glad that your commentary entertains me. But you should still be respectful towards the higher animal in the food chain.",he whispered, the threat ringing inside the harpies head. The bird felt his breath quickening and presses his eyes shut. Many replies ran through his head, such as if the doctor even knew how the relationship he desired work, but he held his mouth. Afraid of the current position he was in, and the consequences that could follow. Single thumbs bore inside the fresh sheets, strong clinical smell burned in Torvics nose while his face was pressed against them.

_Let me go!! Let me go, let me go, let me-_

SCP-XXX was very sure that 049 was not able to read minds. And even if he could, he surely wouldn't have listen to his request. That's why he was even more surprised when the grip loosened and finally vanished. Although the elder SCP merely let go and sat normally again beside him on the bed, he still felt already way better without the disgusting touch.   
"As I already said before... You should eat and drink first."

Taking a deep and shaky breath, the avian slowly got back up. He turned and took a visibly uncomfortable position on the bed. He gave the plague doctor an unsure glare before lowering his head. Now he was able to make out the objects that had fallen to the floor before as cups and bottle from his meal. The water container got a hole from the impact, liquid leaking out to the ground.   
Torvic quickly grabbed the bottle with his foot, balancing the leftover liquid so the precious fluid couldn't escape more.  
Since the other SCP was so fixated on letting him take his meal first, he took some quick and greedy gulps from it. The cool water ran down his hurting throat like a holy medicine. The moment his raw thirst was satisfied and the need of liquid lowered, he instantly felt his nervosity and fear rise again. 

How did the other think that they could just... Relax next to each other, or whatever he wanted! And how did he even think that they could ever become partners! After what he did...! After revealing his person!

Red blue eyes peeked to the side, to see SCP-049 staring directly at him, the rusty journal back on his lap. Torvic quickly looked back and lowered his leg with the water bottle. The sound of a pen scribbling on old papyrus made his white ears twitch.

_Is he now... Taking notes of me?_

He grabbed slowly another container from the ground, his clawed foot effortlessly popping off the lid. The stare and documenting of the other made him cramp up, but he forced himself to relax. This was better than having his body abused, so...  
With visible tension he examined his food before eating it. More small plastic container followed. No word was said.  
The harpy could get used to silent company, if the ever so loud threat of violence and insanity wouldn't hang in the air...

"Is Dr. Lywen now a D-Class... Or not?"  
Agent R looked through the observation window, watching the two SCP's sitting next to each other on the bed. Research leader Troy stopped typing into the PC for a moment. "She didn't break any rules or made attempts to escape... Yet. The protocol can not degrade her just for being too attached to SCP-XXX."  
The guard crossed his arms as he watched the harpy eat his food, before turning to Troy. "So?"  
"So, as employee of the foundation she would be transferred to another area and task, with amnesiacs, if needed. However, Dr. Lywen still holds value for us as threat for SCP-XXX. The woman is now a researcher with D-Class status: Locked up, observed... A test subject." Troy sighed as he stopped his typing yet again.  
"Until the end of this project, she's a nothing."  
R felt himself frowning, reaching for his pack of cigarettes in reflex. Smoking was strictly forbidden within the building, so he just fumbled with the package. 

"...Aren't you sometimes... worried that the foundation could do stuff like that with you?"  
"...We are being recorded, you know."  
The agent huffed. "It's not like they don't know it. Fear is a good way to make people work." Troy stayed silent, his eyes checking of what he written so far.   
"Don't get me wrong. I like my job. And I can't wait to get my promotion. I just don't want to end up in a container with bodies, ready for the incarnation chamber."  
"... We're two then."

There was a moment of silence, Troy tipping inside the computer again and agent R staring at the SCP's. He took a cigarette from his crushed pack and placed it between his lips; his break would start soon. "Y'know... I never heard that bastard talking so much at once." The research leader looked over to the observation window, where the avian was slowly eating his food. "It's rather... Fascinated of SCP-XXX."  
R shook his head. "You surely know french, right? What did the monster say? It looked rather cheesy."  
"Uhm..." Troy coughed, "Yeah... Well. 049 said 'My feelings for you changed'...and 'I fell in love with you'." He made a grimace.  
"Oh god." The guard shook his head again in disbelief. "I don't know if I shall laugh or cry right now. 049 and... _Romance_. God-"  
"I wouldn't call it 'romance'. I assume it's so overwhelmed by a living being that doesn't die from it's touch that it's rather... Obsessed of owning XXX. It explains the claims that the harpy belongs to it self and the own study of it."  
R giggled, "Maybe old plague is just rusty. Veeeeery rusty how to do the dating and stuff."  
Troy turned around to look at the guard with critical eyes. "And raping it's love interest? I do not find this topic as amusing as you, agent. You can take your break now. I can type documents on my own." The words felt like a hit in the mans face. He bit on the cigarette between his lips as he frowned. Without further commentary he left the room on heavy boots.

"Do you think I wouldn't notice?"  
The harpy almost jumped by the sudden assault of the plague doctors voice. He looked over to the SCP, whom closed his journal with a quiet thump.  
"You're eating slow on purpose. You try to win time." Torvic froze as the other leaned in close, the beaks of their masks almost touching.  
"What do you think are you gaining from it? We are prisoned here together for a long time." Swallowing the bits in his mouth, he tried to think of an answer... Something that wouldn't lead into punishment.   
Slowly, he whispered. "I'm scared of you and... what you want to do with me." It was better to be honest instead of making up lies.  
There was silent before 049 laughed quietly, ironic. "Of course you are, my dear. Of course..." One of his black gloves hands moved to caress the avians shoulder, but he jerked away at the touch. It had been a reflex but he regretted it as the SCP huffed angrily, pulling his hand back. 

"You should be scared of me.",he said with hate, "But I will teach you to appreciate my presence... You will have no choice but to give yourself to me..."  
Torvic fumbled nervously with his talons. He just wished the safety of his ring back.  
"Since you obviously don't need to eat more and rather like to waste my time, we can come now to the favor..."  
The plaguedoctor stood up, the bed creaking below. The red blue eyes of the harpy followed the black cloaked form with worry.

"Lay down and don't move an inch."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new drawing of Torvic:  
> https://twitter.com/xSeiyou/status/1203315087236370433?s=20
> 
> Also thanks to Rusty and Shiryu who throw love and motivate me

SCP-049 stared down at the harpy, the bird, the half-human which was now laying with his back on the bed.  
The wings hung loosely from the sides, the feathers curled on the ground. Ice blue eyes roamed over the others body over and over again. And what a fascinating body it was...! Never had the plague doctor the opportunity to meet such a creature outside of his containment. The SCP foundation was really good at catching all the otherworldly things...  
He studied the trembling chest of the avian, who tried to breath as flat as possible, so his body wouldn't shake so badly.  
The poor thing was still soo afraid of him.  
  
And as much as he would like to open up the ribcage of SCP-XXX, study his organism, the anatomy... Find out why the other was so pure in contrast to the pestilence... He would not be able to. Not if he wanted his partner to be around for a little longer.  
Which he definitely desired.  
Never had the plague doctor felt such... _Warmth_ at viewing another being. Most of them were so sick, the disease reducing even the prettiest maid to a walking disgusting bundle of flesh. 

Oh yes... He remembered the time before he became... _The doctor_. 

Became what he was today. He had been young and eyed the other girls with embarrassed interest, like everybody else. He had his first kiss at the celebration of the farmers good harvest, when the adults had been all drunk and they hid in the barn with the cows. But after that the memories were foggy, washed over to his ability to sense the sickness within the people, his mission to cure the world. Time had passed so fast during his efforts for the perfect cure, and his endless studies and research.

The world had changed... The people had changed, new machines which he didn't understood. But the pestilence... It had never changed. It was the center of his life, the only important thing. And while this was, is and will be, he felt weird looking upon the scared harpy. It felt like another important thing was building up, and the doctor wasn't sure yet if he liked it. His desire for this creature was worrying. He would have to make sure that his priorities were clear...

So he stopped staring at Torvic, who laid on the bed in submission, beautiful and shaking and focused on searching the right tools from his small pouch, instead.  
Some syringes, tubes, some test tubes, a scissor...  
SCP-XXX knew that the other was a doctor, but that didn't calm him in the slightest. He had killed people with his touch, wiped guards away, made them shake in fear.  
SCP-049 wasn't your normal doctor of trust.  
  
Hands moved to touch his winged arm and he held back not to pull away from the others touch and just shuddered. The plaguedoctor made a satisfied sound at that and began probing his arms with his leathered fingers. When he poked one spot over and over again, Torvic knew he found a vein. He watched the SCP closely as he connected pipes with test tubes and a needle. The equipment looked so old... Almost rusty and bronzeish.  
He wished that they were sterile at least and not giving him illnesses of past 'patients'... A tiny pinch and his blood was flowing through the see through tubes.  
  
049 was generous with his lifejuices and filled 6 test tubes with it. It probably wasn't much for a human, but Torvic was much lighter and thinner- In his body didn't circulate as much blood as them, so he already felt a little dizzy, the blood drumming in his ears. 049 noticed how the other calmed at the blood loss and how his eyes changed from terrified to tired. But he couldn't study his face so well with the bird mask in his way...

The black gloves reached forward, quick to pull off the others mask. The harpy lifted his arms in defense, but-  
"I said don't move." ,the plague doctor said with a strict low voice, turning the mask between his fingers. Torvic let himself fall back into his bed again, wings meeting the ground again with a soft sound. He felt so lightheaded...  
The man in black couldn't see anything unusual with the mask so he stashed it in his bag, before studying the unmasked face of his patient. Black markings were below his eyes, it's lines pointing down towards his nose and mouth. His skin was except the markings and the red eyelids white as snow...  
Fascinated, he moved his hand on the others cheek, then tracing along the lines below his eyes. The avian opened them, red orbs in a pool of blue as the sky. However... They looked at the plague doctor mistrustful... Almost angry even. But he knew it was only a matter of time before they would beg him for his presence.  
049 pulled off Torvics hood to examine the white fluffy ears of his. They really grew out of the dark hair of the half human, twitching at contact. His black gloves moved down his skull to touch for humanoid ears, but they were indeed missing. SCP-XXX leaned his head away from the doctors touch whom did not comment the reaction.  
Instead he stood straight again, taking his old journal and writing down his results and notes. Meanwhile Torvic felt like he had been already waiting for hours. His head pounded painfully... That couldn't be the blood alone. Probably... Probably because of the lack of water as well. The bottle had leaked a lot of the prescious liquid and his body surely didn't absorb the part he drank yet. He closed his tired eyes... No, he wouldn't fall asleep, just- regain strength passively, yes...  
  
Suddenly fingers pushed against his lips, before he felt his chin pulled down. Exhausted, he opened his mouth wide, before the other would command him to do so anyway. The plague doctor answered with a satisfied hum and gloved fingers invaded his mouth. Surely counting his different teeth, the fingers moved across his rows, then pressing against his tongue. The heavy taste of leather filled his mouth before the invader retreated. Torvic opened his heavy eyelids and saw SCP-049 pulling out a rather modern little flashlight to inspect his throat. Somewhere in the back of his foggy head the harpy wondered why the SCP even still had all these tools in containment.

049 just followed a doctor routine to spot all the general and main differences of the avian and a normal human, but as he lightened inside the others mouth he felt a tingling sensation in his... Personal area.

The other... Didn't have a... Uvula.  
The little flesh bundle that makes human gag.  
Does that mean... He could... Swallow... A lot? And he could take easily...  
A whole...  
_My_ whole...

The plague doctor felt... Irritated and hot. This was such an unusual feeling for him... He felt a shiver as the muscles in his patients mouth contracted and the tongue moved up so the avian could swallow, before showing his throat again. 049 looked away and threw the flashlight back in his pouch and covered the eyesockets of his bird mask. This irritation felt so... Weird. The skin around his crotch tingled. Sighing he forced himself to relax.  
This was exactly how the harpy would cause distraction- Pulling his attention away from the science and medicine to these... _Primitive urges._  
Yes he had lost control the first time they met. No, he did not regret it. The health and... Pureness of the other... The melodic voice, the surprised and scared chirping... The otherworldly beauty of claws, wings and and eyes. He should be his and his alone.  
But he still had a mission... A task of great importance. The plaguedoctor couldn't be distracted every time Torvic merely... _Existed_ within range.  
Maybe his little robin would help his work after they bounded as partners... Then it would be alright to... Get distracted.  
_Right?_

The man took a deep breath. His eyes wandered back to Torvic, who was watching him with tired, half-lidded eyes. How _dared he_ to lay there perfectly sprawled below him? How dared he to look so calm and relaxed now, breathing so slow?! His eyes... _These eyes_ fixating his very soul?! Was this being a demon, sent to hinder his work?!

049 groaned and lowered his head, a gloved hand holding his masked face. His journal hit the ground with a soft sound. It made the white fluffy ears of the harpy twitch and look at the irritated doctor. With every moment he felt himself getting weaker, knowing he wasn't in danger of bloodloss but just in urgent need of rest and water. 

"Can I... Leave now...?",he chirped exhausted and tried to get up.

The sudden impact of two hands at his shoulders made him squeak in reflex and pressed him back on the hard mattress. Red blue eyes widened as the plague doctor leaned panting over his fragile body.

" **No.** ",the doctor whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter and super long??  
> Yes my dudes. I have no life
> 
> Also I felt the pain when writing this

The... Experience was rather... Cloudy in Torvics head.  
The harpy had been at the edge of unconsciousness when 049 decided to...  
Do things with him.  
He had prayed that the incident from their first meeting wouldn't ever repeat, but... Here he was. Awake again on the hard mattress of his bed. Body aching. Body aching in the expected places... His ass, his hips, his back,... His mouth?  
He groan in pain and disgust as foggy pictures streamed his mind.  
Plague doctor topping him-... way too close to his face, as...  
Torvic started coughing violently as he remembered. The grey penis... leather gloves holding his mouth open, then the slimy- ...Thrusting against his mouth, tongue, down his throat. He had been so dehydrated that he sucked hard and swallowed against 049's dick to get fed... XXX felt his innards revolting and jerked his head over the edge of the bed to throw up.  
049 had done more... Way more until he had been satisfied. The harpy tried to banish his foggy memories but it was hard, when he felt something dripping out of his entrance... Again. He continued retching till his stomach wasn't giving anything away anymore.  
Exhausted he let himself fall back into his pillow, very aware that the other SCP was somewhere in the room still. Way too exhausted to care he lost his consciousness again.

"...is of value. If you don't co... To remove you forcefully. You... We can."  
"Good Sir, I merely wish... Help him. I wouldn't... Against my own aims..."

The conversation was so blurry, Torvic barely understood.

"...From the project. We know you... Care... Much more fragile..."  
"...Try to keep it in mind... I now?"

Something cold touched the lips of the avian and he opened eagerly when he tasted the water. Swallowing as much as he could, coughing in between. The water tried to go away, so he lifted one of his winged arms and pulled it back.  
When he was satisfied his wing just slipped back off the thing that had been holding the water.  
"...to take it. ... Will be discussed, if..."  
"Make another move and... Fire!"  
"...must understand... No choice..."

Torvic felt himself getting lifted and hung over a moving thing. Then he slept again.

Torvic woke up the the extreme bright clinical smell and light. It burned in his nose and eyes. He groaned as he pressed his eyes shut. The mattress felt so... Soft. It was comfortable in contrast to...  
The harpy jolted upwards in the bed. This wasn't his containment cell! This was the nursing area! He felt the nubs on his chest and looked over to the machine that showed his vitals. Looked fine...  
God, had the other fucked him to oblivion or what?  
A nurse appeared. Torvic remembered her face as he helped out a few times as doctor here, but couldn't remember the name. "Hello, Torvic. It's nice to see that you woke up."  
"You don't call me... A number...?",he croaked.  
"Oh no, we don't have that rule here, since we aren't being recorded right now. And after all did you offered me to call you by your name." She smiled a little.  
"Thank you..."  
"Don't mention it. So, how are you feeling?"  
"...Not good."  
The nurse giggled a little as she checked his vitals. "Of course not. You have been so dehydrated and exhausted- You should know as doctor to keep an eye on your water consumption. I'm sure the foundation brought you enough."  
It seemed like she didn't know of the other events that happened.  
"Apologies." He forced a smile.  
"That's what I wanted to hear!" She blushed a little as she added,"It's nice to see your face for once. You have a handsome one." Torvic quickly risen his arm to his face, feeling the mask was still missing. Meanwhile the nurse watched him and removed the nubs. "Did you... lose it?" He felt that it was another way of asking 'did they take it'.  
He frowned,"No, someone else is... Holding it for me, right now." He prayed that SCP-049 had his mask.  
"Ah that's nice. I remember that it had some kind of... Historical meaning for your kind, right?" 

"Something like that."

The nurse checked him over, before informing a guard. It was the person that everyone just called 'R'. Agent R whistled as he walked into the room, Torvic on wobbly legs. "The plague doctor really did something, huh? Should have noticed your dehydration. Man, doesn't he know that sperm is salty?" Torvic gave him a hateful stare.  
"Oh doc, come on. Don't be mad at me. I'm just joking." Clicks of the cuffs could be heard as they closed around the avians armed wings and his neck, leading to a chain held by the guard. In the other hand he held a non-lethal taser. Just in case.  
"We are buddies, right? No hard feelings and such."  
XXX wished he would just shut up.

When he was lead back to his containment cell he was surprised that 049 wasn't there. Agent R must have felt the shift of mood and how the avian lightened up.  
"Oh, no, no. Don't worry. Your lover is just having an interview right now."  
The harpy felt his hope shatter. His patience was close to do that too. As doctor he made a promise to help every person and to never hurt someone. But this guy just deserved his eyes scratched out.  
"Waw. You're really scary looking at me like that. You should get your mask back to spare me the nightmares. Oh, wait-"  
He released the chains of the avian and pushed him inwards in his cell. His light weight made him almost fall. "I forgot that loverboy took it. Well, well he will return soon, so no need to cry your eyes out."  
The door of his containment chamber closed shut behind the guard with a slam.  
Torvic didn't have him so annoying in his memories. Surely he had done something wrong and got punished. Or somebody just pissed in his coffee.

It didn't take long for the door to open up again. Guards leading in a heavy sedated plague doctor in chains. It felt awfully a lot like the first day. 049 didn't seem to notice the avian and just slid on the ground, into a sitting position. He began some kind of monologue about how he was the cure, but a human in white approached the harpy, interrupting his listening.  
"Hello, SCP-XXX. I was informed about your condition and am very sorry that this happened, we should have noticed your dehydration." _You are sorry for the wrong things, human._  
Troy continued,"We informed SCP-049 about your fragile body and the basic differences so an incident like this won't repeat. We will provide you more water as well."  
The harpy studied his face carefully before glancing towards the crouched plague doctor. 'Why is he even still here with me?"  
"Ah. We are not done with our research and tests. We like to keep you in one cell for the time being."

"What do you gain from watching me getting raped?",Torvic asked, the ice of his voice freezing the room to silence. Even 049 stopped his sedated blabbering.  
Troys face went hard as he answered with a serious and professional voice. "We do not owe anomalies answers of what, why and how. We only do our job here." The harpy wanted to hiss a reply, but the guards stepped forward, guns pointing at him.  
"No need, agents. This anomaly has only positive abilities."  
Then he turned around and left, guards following close before the door shut again. 

"Yeah. Maybe I begin to envy the dangerous SCP's.",he whispered quietly, too quiet for the microphones to pick up.  
  
"They are aaaaaall infected.",the sedated plague doctor began to ramble again.  
_Infected..._ Torvic thought back of the nurse which touched him. She was stressed, depressive but otherwise fine. Agent R had made contact with his wings for a short time when he cuffed him. He had stomach ache and funnily enough an impotence problem. But he hadn't felt anything weird or a "disgusting disease" on them.  
Now that the harpy was shifting his attention at 049 he realized his opportunity to get his mask back. Why did he even waste time to understand 049?  
His talons clacked on the concrete floor as Torvic approached the other carefully. The slouched man wasn't able to stand, so even if he tried to grab him he wouldn't have enough strength to. At least that's what the avian hoped.  
His worries disappeared when the plaguedoctor went all relaxed and smiled at him with his eyes. "My beautiful bird... So pure..."  
Torvic frowned at his words and crouched next to him, fumbling the doctors bag open with his talons. 049 didn't react at him going on his belongings, he just continued blabbering. "Tell me how to perfect my cure... You're a light in the room of sickness gnawing at it's walls..." He chosen to ignore him and reached inside his pouch. He watched shocked how he could dip his leg down in the bag up to his knee, without reaching a ground. Or feeling any items.  
Suddenly the arms of 049 closed around him, making him freeze in shock. He already thought that this was his capture and now punishment would follow.

But... Nothing happened.

Torvic felt like slapping himself for his stupidity as he realized that the plague doctor merely had started to hug him. It would have been cute if this guy wasn't a psychopath.  
The bag had to be some kind of related to 049's abilities so he wiggled himself free from the others hold and quickly escaped flying to the tire dangling from the ceiling. 

A few days passed, and by now Torvics ring had become his domain.. He and SCP-049 hadn't talked in a while. It's not like the black coated man didn't try to, but the harpy was giving one syllabled answers or none at all. At the beginning tried the avian to steal the doctors pouch and well. He had success. But after a while of fumbling inside the seemingly endless bag he had thrown it back down in frustration.  
049 was amused by his attempt and did not comment it. He knew that sooner or later the other SCP would give in and talk again to get his mask back.  
The harpy was always able to fly down and grab his food and return safely to his ring without the other trying to come near him. During the wait they were also lead to interviews and tests, without any incidents.  
The plague doctor still didn't get his subjects to perform surgery on, as punishment of the incident. Torvic in comparison was allowed one time to help in the nursing station again to help him relax.  
He loved working there, helping safe SCPs and injured employee, even if they were employee of the disgusting foundation. His colleagues on the station were really nice too, he had learned that not many had a choice to join the company but liked to help people. But he didn't like that they complimented his unmasked face so often. It's not like he was shy... But his kind was supposed to wear it. It was a tradition and made them more connected to their ancestors.  
He felt ready to talk to the plague doctor, later in their containment.

"...Give me my beak back."  
049 lifted his head and looked at Torvic. The avian was standing in save distance, frowning at him. He tried to appear confident but it was easy to read his body language by now. The white ears where turned back a little, the talons curled and uncurled on the floor and his eyes... Trying to remain a stern eye contact with the elder SCP they always twitched away for a split second in fear.  
However, the plague doctor was the opposite: He felt excited at the approach of his little Finch after waiting patiently, but appeared rather neutral. Ice blue eyes looked the brave bird all over.

"Sure. For a favor." 

The reactions on Torvics face were so fascinating to watch. The fear turned into disappointment and hopelessness before his lips pressed together to a straight line of anger. "...It's very important to me and my culture...",he hissed.

"If it's so important then a favor isn't much to ask for."

"SCREW YOU AND YOUR FAVORS!! I- In the end you just lie again and take me out!!",Torvic snapped. He was trembling again, feathers puffed in distress.  
"I did not lie."  
"You u-used my body!! Again!"  
"I never said I wouldn't. I merely told you to hold still."

The other growled, but his despair was very visible. He tapped from a feet to another in distress, one wing crossed over his chest. If he had normal arms he would be probably rubbing the slack arm nervously with his hand.  
"It's... It's really important. I- I need my mask." He had been ready to explain the culture of his kind to the other, but-

"And I need you."

This answer probably would have been romantic in every other possible scenario with any other person but him. Torvics rubbed his eyes exhausted with the thumb of his wing.  
"I won't do fishy deals with you again... Forget it."  
The plague doctor stared at him for a moment before turning away, continuing reading in his journal. "Then not."

Without looking he could still easily make out the others despair, how he tapped on his foot to another. "I hate you. I hate you so much." He heard him barely whisper.  
049 of course didn't like that statement, but he understood it. It would take time before he would win this beautiful creature for himself. His past approaches weren't good... Yet, he would still prefer the other to show affection... Yes... He head an idea...

"It would be a clear, small favor. No other interpretations or tricks."

He heard SCP-XXX huffing in disgust. "Yeah, of course."  
The gloved hand of 049 reached into his bundle, revealing the bird mask of the harpy. His leathered thumb smoothed down the well worked material. "It appears to not be as important as you claim... I should destroy it."  
Torvic tensed up more, gritting his teeth.  
"...What's the small favor you want?"  
And that was when 049 knew he had him. The plaguedoctor smiled, stashing the mask safely away, before looking again to the angry avian.

"Act like you do not hate me. Lay your arms around my neck and kiss me. One minute pretending and you get your 'beak' back."

Torvic laughed bitterly, "...That's impossible."  
"Such a shame."

The harpy growled and rubbed his eyes tiredly again. Anger was leaving his body in waves until only despair and exhaustion was left. The mask was important. He wasn't a bird without it. He wasn't a Walkeyra without it.  
XXX groaned and stepped closer to the doctor, his face a grimace. 

"Only a kiss. Pretending I love you." 

"And holding me. That's right." SCP-049 didn't show it but he was growing very excited.  
"You won't... Suddenly press me d-down or something?"  
"I won't."  
The harpy halted in front of the black cloaked man, visibly concerned.

"...I won't do any deal with you again if you break your word."

"I know."

Torvic curled his talons, scratching on the concrete.  
"It's important...",the bird whispered, almost as to defend himself.

Nothing happened for a a good few minutes. The plague doctor already felt his disappointment growing when suddenly his avian took a deep breath and closed the gap between them, then climbed on his lap. The body of him was cramped and he frowned at him with disgust. 

"The deal was to act like you don't hate me.",049 remembered the other.

"Can I get some credit for sitting on the lap of my abuser?",he hissed as reply, but forced himself to relax. "You are a brave one. Like an eagle."  
The harpy huffed annoyed. He didn't know what an eagle was neither did he expect 049 to follow his request. So he ignored it.

"Are you stopping the time or something?",Torvic asked bitterly. Just having his legs around the others hips was horrible.  
"Maybe I would if you start." The metallic voice dripped with friendly sarcasm.

The harpy took a deep breath and placed his winged arms around the doctors neck. He shoved the plague mask of the man upwards to reveal his lips and... leaned in.

He began counting in his head:

60,  
59,

The lips of 049 were surprisingly warm.

58,  
57,  
56,  
55,

...Maybe they even tasted good.

54,  
53,

Torvic felt the other move below him, and he twitched as hands were placed on his lower back.

52,

Was that even allowed?

51,  
50-

The harpy didn't noticed he had been holding his breath and slowly breathed through his nose. 

49,  
48,  
47,

The warm lips slowly began moving against his own.

46,

Surprisingly gentle.

45,  
44,  
43,

...He had to act like a lover for the deal, so he moved his own lips carefully.

42,

...Was that an excuse?

41,  
40,  
39,

The hands on his back moved to press the harpy flush against the body of 049.

38,

Theoretically he had just broke the rule of not pressing him.

37,  
36,  
35,

Why didn't he care out of sudden?

34,  
33,  
32,

A pinch in his lips surprised the harpy. 049 had bitten him. Torvic opened his mouth confused to-

31,

He didn't get the chance to speak as the SCP's tongue slid against his own. He quickly realized that the other had planned that when-

32,

-He felt the man below him smile against his lips. It heated up the avians face.

31,  
30,

Their tongues slowly caressed against each other. Torvic never kissed like this before.

29,  
28,  
27, 

It must be a human thing. A good human thing.

26,

...Why wasn't he disgusted tasting the plague doctor this intimately? He had been nothing but cruel to him. Instead he felt his heart beating irritated.

25,  
24,

...Maybe because he could sense the feelings the other put in this kiss so intensely. 

23,

049 held him tight and strong, not wanting the avian to leave. Their stomaches and chests pressed flush and warm against each other. Feeling whenever the other breathed.

22,

His touch was so gentle, the... Affection he put in the kiss... 

21,

It was lovingly how he moved against the avians mouth. Exploring him, but so... Careful.

20,  
19,

There was no doubt. The plague doctor really did have feelings for him.

18,

He hadn't been sure- He thought-

17,

The other just was obsessed with his body and- But there was so much... Emotion behind this kiss. This embrace. This moment.

16,

Torvic tightened his arms around the others neck, leaning further into this warm feeling in his stomach. He crossed his legs behind 049's back.

15,

Who responded passionately in their kiss. 

14,  
13,  
12...

Their breathing was hot against their faces when they parted, just to find another way to melt their lips back together. 

So warm and... 

He felt his heart beating in his chest painfully.

When the harpy closed his eyes it was almost easy to forget all the pain the other had done to him. 

Could they had this at any point instead of... All the horrible things? 

Torvic felt the despair rise in him, choking in their kiss, but a gloved hand moved away from his back to hold his face and caress calming over the harpies cheek with his thumb.

They slowed down, until they were just romantically tasting each others lips again. 

When they finally parted, the avian leaned against the gloved hand on his cheek, feeling his heart beating painfully. Tears started to swell in his eyes as he opened them to look at the plague doctor. Removing his winged arms from the other, he shoved down the bird mask of the man so he could see again. Ice blue eyes stared at him, but they weren't cold this time. They looked more like... Regret.

It made the harpies chest hurt so much more.

Shit. He didn't realize he stopped counting.

Torvic pushed 049 away and stood up, his legs trembling. 

"Time's over",he croaked.

SCP-XXX couldn't tell what was going on in the mind of the other. But he jerked back as the plague doctor stood up and reached towards him.  
"You gave me your word.",the avian hissed with suffocated voice. His vision turned blurry from his tears.  
There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, then the SCP reached in his bag and offered him his mask. Nobody of them said a word as the harpy took it with shaking talons and took off, flying up to his ring. 

The pain in his chest was unbearable as he began to sob quietly. Torvics felt his throat tightening even more when he heard the soft words of the other.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art: http://fav.me/ddm1w9d


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that most people start to comment on a fiction once the writer tells them that they are loosing motivation... Well.
> 
> It is mostly to late to start commenting at that point.
> 
> Maybe writing before that point is reached would mean something

"SCP-XXX you will eat your meal. Now.",the intercom bluntly declared.

The plague doctor looked over to the untouched tray of plastic containers and water bottles before his eyes roamed over to the ring. The harpy hadn't come down from there since their last deal. It caused many different feelings in 049.  
Disappointment, anger, concern, ...worry. 

Hadn't he done everything good this time?

It had felt... Amazing. Instead of using raw power to overwhelm his partner he... Had been able to make him respond so well. And it happened at his own free will.  
Sure, the mask was mainly the reason for XXX to accept it in first place, but... Hadn't he felt good? The plague doctor remembered clearly when the other moved against his lips, leaning closer... He had requested to be hold, but didn't the harpy tighten his grip out of his own impulse? Torvic had even sat on his lap with his legs crossed behind his back to be even closer. 

It had been hard to hold his promise at first- Not pressing him down, not... Claiming him again.  
He had almost been so... Overwhelmed by his feelings for the other again. The avian hadn't been the only one tense at first.  
But the slow kissing had calmed him... 049 was so grateful that he had been able to express his affection and passion for the other this way.  
...He really had felt such warmth in his chest for a minute- A minute that he wished to never end... but then his beautiful robin had started crying.  
...Had it been that horrible for him...? 

Of course, as doctor he could understand that abuse and feelings couldn't change so quickly, but- Now starving himself to death when he had been nice...??  
It angered the plague doctor so much.  
Did the other wanted his body to keep getting taken with force or what!? It just felt like he couldn't do anything right for his finch! It confused him so much! It ruined the memory of the tender moment... He had loved it. ...Now he hated it?  
He didnt know.

"SCP-XXX, take your meal or consequences will-"

A loud crash interrupted the intercom. The plague doctor risen from his chair and had thrown the table over, all the little items like tea, pencils and books rolling across the floor. He huffed angrily, but not of exhaustion. Clinking of the chain filled the room. The harpy had surely jumped in surprise, making the ring move. No word was spoken.  
At least not until the intercom turned on again:  
"SCP-XXX consequences will begin now."

049 just scoffed at their threat. The bird wouldn't care about their consequences. What would they do anyway. Add another SCP to the room? Take away his pencils?  
Yes, that would be _sooo-_

The black clothed man halted in his thoughts as a high chirp halled through the room. The chain of the ring... Began moving down? The clicks and cracks of whatever construction held the bird toy in the air filled the room. Torvic leaned out of his shaking tire to confirm the shocking fact: They lowered his ring towards the ground.  
He started shrieking in panic, flapping his wings. "I will eat! I will eat! I will- Oh please don't do this. NO!! Please, please,please, don't..!!!" The avian jumped out of his ring to land at his meal. He was more crashing on the ground than really landing, crawling the last feet towards the tray. He kneeled as he popped a plastic box open with shaking thumbs of his wings. "Look! Look I'm eating! Please-"  
Torvic turned his head to the loud machinery that was still making loud noises... Still rolling the chain down of the ring. "I'M SORRY!! _Please, please, please-_ "  
SCP-049 didn't know how to react. He just stared at the scenery.  
The harpy started crying and stuffing food inside his mouth, swallowing without chewing. " **LOOK, IM EATING!** Please don't do this to me... I can't-" The harpy chocked on his tears as he collapsed on the floor. Shocked, the plague doctor made a step forward, before stopping again. 

Was this really his fault? He would be the least to comfort the bird then...

A loud thud halled through the cell when the big tire hit the floor. To everyone's surprise crawled the harpy now quickly at it. The plague doctor saw the ring leaning towards the side, threating to fall on Torvic who tried to-  
Quickly, 049 hurried over to catch the heavy tire before it would crush the fragile bones of the other.

"Have you lost your-!!?", The doctor shouted, but halted as the harpy pulled colorful balls with ornaments out of the ring. _When did he get these... toys...? And why-_  
Torvic chocked on his sobs as he crashed them with full force onto the concrete floor.  
They cracked open and colorful fluid splashed across the ground and the humanoid bird. The weeping avian covered above the mess, his tears dripping down into the rainbow mess, creating tiny circles.

049 realized wordlessly that the avian just destroyed his eggs...

Two guards entered the cell again long after researchers had saved some of the broken eggs for examination and some employee cleaned the mess. They were holding XXX under his shoulders as they dragged him through the door. The feathers on his wings looked even darker and his clothes, except the mask, were missing. Only when they dropped him to the concrete floor with a loud wet sound, the plague doctor quickly stood up. Without care, they retreated wordlessly, the door shutting closed with a loud thud. SCP-049 watched the avian with critical eyes but when after minutes he still didn't move, he stepped closer with heavy boots. Now he also noticed the water that was forming a puddle below the lifeless body. He stared down at the naked body of his partner on the ground before crouching down to examine him, his cloak touching the floor. Black gloves lifted the masked head to see the open and tired eyes of the harpy. When the plague doctor moved his hand at his neck to feel the pulse Torvic twitched in discomfort. 049 moved to feel the wings, heavy from the water. 

"Did they hurt you? Or only... Washed you."

The creature on the ground didn't respond, but he began to shake from the cold floor and his wet body. Right at the same moment the rusty fan in the ventilation shaft began to spin and set quickly to an even pace. The elder SCP turned his head over to the humming machine in the ceiling. Straighten himself he walked below the old AC, feeling warm air move along his clothes, making his cloak flutter a bit.

"This is warm. Come here to dry."

Torvic didn't react and the plague doctor wondered if he didn't have the strength to, or if he really just wanted to lay on the ground and feel terrible. Probably a bit of both. 

049 went in his mind through the different options with their outcomes. Now that the SCP had discovered the sweet affection he didn't want to directly terrify the bird again. At the same time was he ignoring him which annoyed him- It made a rougher way to get what he wanted more appealing. If he didn't care to move or answer then he could just drag him over himself.  
So he walked back towards the silent harpy, crouching down as he grabbed the other under his armed wings and lifted him up. 049 had expected a sound of defense or struggling of the other, but he was hanging loosely in his grib. XXX was now weighing almost twice of his original weight- It was hard to believe that only the soaked feathers and fluff were responsible for this. The doctor lifted him on his shoulder, so that he was leaning over, then he moved his gloves hands to hold the birds lower back- With the other hand he moved below the harpies knees, so the long red bird legs wouldn't be in his way of walking. The whole time had Torvic not made a sound, despite being touched and lifted by 049... While being naked, too.  
Now that he thought about it, did he also carry his partner much gentler than intended. He wondered if feelings affected his actions unconsciously before.  
Black boots met the concrete floor with heavy steps as the SCP returned below the humming ventilation system. The smaller feathers of the avian were shaking in the warm wind while the larger feathers were too heavy to be moved by the soft force. Torvic too, felt the warmth of the AC and his emotionless expression turned into a tortured grimace. It did feel good, but he didn't deserve it.  
He felt the strong arms of the other shift around his body and was taken by surprise as the plague doctor sat down on the floor, moving Torvic so, that he was resting against his chest, half-laying on his lap with his long legs sprawled behind. 

It was impressive, but the harpy couldn't bring himself to care about his safety or what could or would happen with the monster so close. So he stayed relaxed and tired, staring into nothingness again. Somewhere in his mind he registered that he was naked, and snug close against his abuser, but ... What did even matter anymore? He was captured until his death, abused and used by scientists, held as a pet by a company. 

The harpy felt his winged armed being grabbed and sprawled to the sides, the warm air now blowing evenly across the wet heavy feathers.  
It would dry him.  
It would lower the chance that he would catch a cold.  
Wasn't that a wonderful ironic thought? Getting sick while being locked up with the crazy plague doctor. 

**Laughable.**

Torvic tightened his claws to fists.  
Did he even... want that? The human had said he would be released from the foundation with his... death.  
...After... Having to crush your own eggs, your- unborn children... Maybe this option was more appealing right now.  
Of course, the eggs didn't have any life inside them... The chance for a Walkeyra to actually get offspring is so small... Once in ten years maybe. But it still... It still felt horrible. It still felt like he had been urged to murder his children.  
He just couldn't take the risk that the foundation... The greedy scientists would take his eggs. They would have played around with them, examined them, probably try to hatch them before... Doing other tests that Torvic didn't want to imagine. It was... It was so important for a Walkeyra to discard their lifeless eggs alone and subtile. Make a little ceremony. Grief of the failborn. Grief over their own dying race. Respect the lifeless orbs that could had the chance of the wonder of life.

The harpies face was a grimace as he trembled against his abusers body. He had to destroy them. He had to save them from the humans disrespectful touch. What he did was right. _It was right... It was..._

"Shhh-shhh."

Torvic choked on his tears in surprise as the gloved hand of 049 met his back. He shouldn't be so surprised since he was basically half laying on the sitting SCP. Still, it felt... Somehow horrible to have the hand of the other caressing over his naked spine. Somehow horrible, somehow... Soothing.

Somehow exactly what Torvic needed, just... _Why couldn't it be someone else?_  
Someone else holding him? Someone else soothing his wounds... Someone else... 

_...Saving me?_


	10. Chapter 10

Torvic was tiredly resting against the plague doctor, who still caressed his back. Sometimes the gloved hand would wander over to his wings to check the process of drying below the warm ventilation shaft. However the position he was in slowly got uncomfortable for his neck... Only staring to the side, his cheek against 049's cloaked chest, while his torso was resting on the SCP's lap. 

It felt like he had been hours in this position, but the weight on his feathers of water said otherwise. But somehow he didn't know if he was... 'allowed' to move. Maybe a weird thought, but the crazy SCP had positioned him this way. And he was of rather possessive nature. XXX was interrupted in his thoughts as the plague doctor began to hum a melody while he smoothed down the dark red tipped feathers of his arms. Torvic felt... Goosebumps appear as the metallic voice of the other hummed so rusty but beautifully. It sounded like a children song that the bird had picked up once somewhere. The SCP realized with sorrow that he hadn't chirped a song in a while... There had been so much worry and angst... Not so many good moments...   
...Except the ki-

 _No, no. That- That hadn't been good! It was- forced and-_  
...So lovely that it had ripped his heart out.

What for God's sake was he thinking? He felt heat rise in his cheeks; heat that did not appear when he was naked on the other but thinking about that? That was so stupid.  
Stupid, irrational, unbelievable.

049 continued humming his song and moved his hand away from the feathers to the avians head. The leather gloves pet his head gently, the soft but hard material brushing down one of his fluffy white ears. Torvic pressed his eyes together as he felt another shiver run down his spine. It was still unbelievable that SCP-049 could be so careful and... Lovingly. He was an insane monster that killed people with his touch and called it a cure of a doctor. And hadn't he been nothing but cruel to the harpy?   
When he thought about it... No.  
The man had hurt him, manipulated him... Had violated him.  
But he had shown moments of... Great fascination... Of affection for him. Touching him gentle... And...  
No! Why was he even giving this monster a single shred of sympathy?! How could his brain be so broken to even connect the plague doctor with positive things? It felt like in the avians head was a chaotic war broken out as he questioned himself and his own feelings over and over. It was easy to answer his last question: He had fucking loved the kiss they had. 

It had been horrible.  
It had been heartwarming.   
It had been disgusting.   
It had been passionate.

It was bittersweet. Confliction in his heart and mind for a cruel monster that had proven to be genuinely in love with him. 

And Torvic felt it again. The strings around his chest, threatening to crush it, while he wanted to stay close to the other. The gloved hand that caressed over his head and ears sending waves of warmth and despair. Wanting to flee the others grasp, but at the same time feeling so protected of the horrible humans. His beak catched on the black cloak and slid off the avians head when he turned his face flat against 049's stomach.He couldn't hold back a suffocated sound as he pressed close against the other.  
The song stopped and SCP-XXX assumed that he surely surprised the man he was willingly leaning on. A moment long did nothing happen, but Torvic didn't expect anything anyway. He was... Actually enjoying the warm cloak of the other against his face. But then the elder SCP shifted and strong arms closed around him in an embrace.  
Warm...

"Didn't you take your meals because of what happened?" The harpies ears jerked in surprise of the sudden sound after they had been in silence for so long.  
"...What happened?",he repeated, but had a suspicion where this conversation would be leading to.

"The last favor."

As expected.   
049's stomach was suddenly so interesting to stare at as he pressed his lips together in a line of silence. After some moments of no response, the hug around him tightened. "...I had the assumption that you enjoyed it, too."  
Yes. And that was part of the problem. But it wasn't why he hadn't come down.

"You fascinate me so much, XXX... I felt... Elevated to show you how I feel without... Loosing it. But I... Didn't expect you to react worse than the times I made you mine."  
Torvic cramped up in his hold. Suddenly he felt very exposed again.   
"Don't talk about _that_."  
Staring down at the white fluffy ears he replied:"I need to know. Was it really so much more horrible to kiss me than-"  
His sentence was interrupted when the harpy suddenly pushed himself upwards and slapped his half dried wings against SCP-049's face to make him shut up. It was a convenient side effect that the doctor also couldn't see anymore due to feathers in his face. When 049 pulled the winged arms away off his face they revealed a troubled avian.   
"...You weren't the reason.", he whispered finally. The atmosphere changed, but Torvic wasn't able to read the SCP's emotions.   
"I had... Laid my... -I didn't want them to see them. They would have found a way to take them from me." He really hoped he was talking quiet enough so that their observers couldn't hear him. The grip around his wings loosened before it fully vanished. 

"And that's the truth?"

"Do you want me to hate it or why are you like this?",the avian hissed. "It was terrible and a little bit good, okay?"   
"A 'little bit good'?" Torvic heard the smile in the mans voice. Heat was rising in his cheeks. Really? Was he now blushing from his abuser?  
"Microscopic good-ness in comparison to my hatred for you." The words were risky- It could make the plague doctor instantly using violence again, but he appeared amused. Maybe because it didn't sound as harsh as intended. Suddenly he was pulled flush against the other, these intense blue eyes piercing his own. 

"That's already a win for me..."

The harpy was once more very aware of his lack of clothes and how he was kneeling on his roommates crotch. With a scared chirp he pushed himself away from 049 and stood again on his trembling bird feet. The almost dry wings hid his body from the others view. This time it wasn't just embarrassment, but fear.   
Fear of repeating events.

The doctor quickly stood up, too and Torvic could already see how the leather gloves were reaching for hi-

"Hello, SCP-049, XXX. Research leader Troy here."  
The sudden and loud intercom almost made the avian jump. The plague doctor turned his masked head towards the door, where the human would sit behind.

"This announcement is mainly for you, 049. You behaved well the past days and so we decided to help you with your research again." Torvic looked towards the black cloaked man and saw his eyes widen in excitement. "You will be given a fresh corpse later today. Congratulations. SCP-XXX will take part in the surgery for research purposes." The speakers made a cracking noise that indicated the end of the transmission. A heavy feeling grew in the avians stomach at those words. He remembered clearly the D-Class that had been so scared and later decayed so quickly on the cold metal table...

When he focused his view back on the plague doctor he seemed still lost in thoughts. Torvic used the others distraction to close the distance and snatch his beak mask, that had fallen to the floor before. 049's attention was now back on him, but he already was in safe distance again, at his prisonous bed. For a moment he just stared at it.. His wings were almost dry now so that the water didn't weight him down any longer. Still, he grabbed the clinical blankets rather clumsy with his arms and dragged them over to the big tire, that was laying flat on the floor.   
The plague doctor observed the whole process of pushing and tugging... and when the harpy finally took a seat in the filled ring he realized that his robin had really built a nest. 049 couldn't hold back his chuckle at the odd sight.

"Shut up.", XXX growled. 

For a second the plague doctor turned serious and thought about disciplining his little finch. He was rather brave today and before he had said that he hated him as well. But... When he was getting braver he was also getting more relaxed around him, right? There was no need to punish the little bird when he was growing more comfortable. And he had said positive things to... That he hadn't been the reason for starving, even when he could have just lied to 049 that he was. And... The avian admitted that he had enjoyed the kiss. The plaguedoctor didn't need to believe the description of "microscopic good". His eyes had seen the relaxed harpy in his arms. His body had felt how he had pressed against him. And his lips had felt the other move warm against his own.   
He had been stupid to even think that the other had hated it, but it was nice to hear that he had indeed liked it. The medieval bird mask hid his smile as he looked back towards the door of their containment.   
He was excited to finally continue his research again.

"There isn't much fucking going on recently."

The man in white rolled his eyes at this vulgar comment.  
"SCP-049 is manipulating XXX. It's rather fascinating to watch. They will surely have intercourse before the next egg cycle."

"Why again is it important to get our bird impregnated?"

Research leader Troy glared at the guard. "You are well aware that it is."  
"Oh sure. But please enlighten me again, oh talented scientist."  
This R guy... He was such a pain in the ass, but it didn't matter. Troy was very good at ignoring his stupid add-ons.  
"We are trying to get offspring of SCP-XXX and are at the same time developing a threat for SCP-049. The avians ability to make a perfect diagnosis and create a plan which almost always ensures the recovery of the patient is of great value. Some more of it's kind would be important for our modern medicine. Especially if we raise them with our rules."  
"Yeah, yeah. And who kept in mind that little plagues children could cause more problems than the original?" 

"You used your brain agent R? This is a first." 

The guard just huffed at his superior. They were both able to make annoying commentary, but directly insulting the other was a thing only Troy was allowed to do. If he joined in he could be removed from the project with a single call. Demoted even. There was no need for it, though, because Troy continued to speak.  
"We are aware that SCP-049's anomalies could appear in the offspring. In that case we want to examine and eliminate the speciemens. It would be still of importance to understand it's abilities a little bit more. We also expect the chance of a 'child', which anomalies would be balancing the positive effects with the negative that it might not have any specialties at all."  
"Mhm-hm. A useless bird-human child. And then?"  
"Not useless at all. It's DNA would be the base for first successful animal-human crossing gene manipulation. With it we could give our children wings and the ability to fly. We can not do this with an SCP where we do not know if the anomalies are part of it's DNA and if there are vicious consequences hiding."

"Why pairing birdboy with a dangerous SCP then and not a normal human? Wouldn't it be safer to get safe 'offapring'?"  
"Well... Currently are we observing SCP-049's anormal affection and sexual desire too. We can make him soon do what we want with XXX as threat. Maybe then we move on to pair it with humans."

Troy didn't like the disgusting wide grin on the guards face at those words.


	11. Chapter 11

They killed... Lywen. They killed Lisa.

Those were the first thoughts of Torvic when the door to their containment opened and a blonde woman on a metal table was rolled inside. He felt lightheaded and his dark red legs began to tremble.   
The harpy wanted to yell, scream at these hellish humans...! His talons tightened to fists, ready to scratch out their...!

The guards turned the table to place it near a wall and Torvic saw that the... Dead woman wasn't... Lisa Lywen.  
He released a breath that he didn't notice he'd been holding and watched the world blurry from his watery eyes.

It wasn't her.   
She was safe.  
Hopefully.

"The bird doesn't seem so well.", One of the guards commented as he looked at the shaking avian on his weak feet. "SCP-XXX had refused to eat, right? Please provide it with a meal and enough water." The man who spoke was dressed in a white lab coat like Troy, but he couldn't remember seeing him before. Not that it meant a lot, since Torvics vision was limited by hot tears. However, he could very much feel the stare of SCP-049 on him.

"SCP-XXX... Can you tell us why you're crying?", This time it was researcher Troy again,"Is it the corpse?"  
Silence.  
"Last time you witnessed the death of a D-Class... Is that it?"

Torvic felt troubled to really tell them that he thought they killed Lywen and we're serving her corpse on a silver plate. Everything he says would be information for them on how to punish or threat him more. But not answering at all would be a bad choice, too...  
"...I would... Like to see... Lywen...",the harpy finally replied with suffocated voice. "I would like to see that... She's fine..."  
  
There was a moment of silence before the unknown scientist spoke up.  
"That shouldn't be much of a problem... As long as you cooperate. Let's see..." Papers were turned and the Walkeyra felt his eyes regaining vision at this hopeful thought. The human was genuinely considering to let him see his friend.  
With his thumb he quickly rubbed over his eyes, now seeing the new person in white more clearly. Short hair, glasses... Dr. Aiden. They had worked together before. When the avian doctor had visited the nursing station more frequently and made harmless tests. It felt like ages passed since then, even when the SCP was only a little over a month in the foundation.

"Today we would like to observe SCP-049's... 'surgery' and would like to try to get a better insight of the 'curing' process with your help.",the friendly researcher started and the plague doctor huffed disdainfully at the humans emphasis. Torvic glanced over to the annoyed SCP and saw that he had crossed his arms and deathglared down the armed guards. The harpy would be very scared in their place, but maybe such a heavy gun in your arms helped to ignore the doctor.   
  
"SCP-XXX, If you cooperate well we will arrange a meeting with Dr. Lywen. That shouldn't be a problem, right Dr. Troy?"   
  
The winged creature felt his heart lift and shifted his attention to the other man in white. His face looked probably like a child that had been promised a giant cake to it's birthday.  
  
"...No, it's no problem. We can do that."  
Torvic felt light-headed again, but this time of joy. He hadn't seen his friend in a long time and he would be able to make sure that she's fine. Lywen had been his first friend and supporter in this world and she had taken the job in the foundation to watch over him. It didn't go as planned and the avian didn't know if she was treated well, but finally he could get an answer to that. He had to hold himself back from chirping happily, especially to respect the womans corpse in the room, but he hugged himself with his wings and excitedly balanced on one leg.  
  
On one hand loved the plague doctor the reaction of his little bird at the researchers words. Filled with such open honest joy and snugged in his own soft feathers in relief. But on the other hand did he hate the fact that the woman was the reason for his cheer. His robin had made a risky deal before just to protect her... And now XXX felt genuinely happy just for the chance to meet her.   
  
  
  
_"You- You won't touch... my friend...!" He swallowed heavily through his dry throat. 049 opened his cold eyes staring at the bird. "This human? My little bird got all brave out of sudden..." Torvic grabbed the others throat harder which made the other grab after his dark red bird feet. However, he didn't look troubled at all. Amused even. "I believe it's a test subject they sent for me, little Finch. She's-" "No way she is! You won't even think of... Touching her!" Dr. Lywen was covering her mouth with her hands as she stared at them both on the floor. The elder SCP was frowning at her, making her breath stock._

_"You're in love with her?"_

_Surprised for a second he quickly regained his confidence:"I do not need to be in love to save an innocent from you!"_  
  
  
  
The harpy hadn't directly answered his question back then, but it didn't felt like he lied. Still, his reaction made it somehow hard to believe... But maybe the plague doctor had to be honest with himself and admit that he was just jealous. And it wasn't a good kind of jealousy. He felt it burn in his veins and thought about sabotaging the harpies cooperation. There were many things he could do to push his partner to quit the upcoming test.

But... Did he really want that? 

The armed guards changed positions as they arranged the metal table again, then approaching 049 with the heavy iron neck piece to chain him. Some safety for the sick humans in the room, but his hands would stay free to work on the corpses cleansing.  
Thoughtful blue eyes shifted towards the harpy who wasn't needed to be chained and smiled happily, the bird mask slightly covering it. 

Did the doctor really want to destroy his partners happiness? After he had forgiven himself the loss of his eggs?  
He hadn't ever seen the pure being so... Cheerful and it revealed a complete new side of beauty to him. XXX had been bent to his will, broken down, lost control of his voice, had cried, had kissed him, had hugged him... But he had never smiled at him like that.  
And because of that craved 049's soul for it. This wonderful creature... Greeting him with a smile, a joyful grin. And not because of someone else, but the plague doctor as reason and the reason alone.

...It seemed worth to work on that.

"SCP-XXX, please examine the corpse and report what you find."  
The good mood of the harpy had shifted to a sincere attention to listen the researchers instructions. He was standing next to the chained plague doctor at one side of the metal table, the two researchers on the other side with a respectful distance to the euclid SCP, which was restrained but still not to be underestimated. Especially because the doctors mood had lowered in the close presence of humans with the disease. The pointed guns of the guards gave them a little bit more safety. 

"There is a lot of... Potassium chloride... She died from intoxication." Torvic moved his thumbs to the woman's arms, finding the expected tiny hole of a syringe. "Executed by humans..."   
Only the sound of scribbling pens answered him... They already knew it.  
So the avian continued with a deep inhale. "The womans kidneys are very damaged... I assume she didn't drink enough and topped it without keeping her body warm enough. They are still functional, but surely troubled her a lot with pain and frequent fevers. The other things I can find aren't that important... Slight scoliosis, slightly anomal hip bone positioning, lack of magnesium... Yes."

"Thank you, SCP-XXX. 049 you can start the surgery now. You can use XXX as assistant in a way you see fit."  
"I didn't study pathology... I-."

"No need for external knowledge. I will do the most. However, you can reach the instruments from my bag." Torvic looked at him with furrowed brows. "I wasn't able to use your bag. It was endless..." Both of the scientists stayed silent but documented their every word with great attention.  
"You will be able to use it now.",the medieval doctor explained with metallic voice, staring at the 'infected' guards. The avian realized once again the tension in the room and 049's resistance to get more test subjects. Right now.  
At that he quickly picked up the leather pouch, eager to distract the plague doctor with whatever tools he wanted.   
"Which do you...?",he started as he fumbled inside the bag where he could really feel now objects inside. Or to be more clear: Only one object which he reached the doctor with confusion.  
"The tools which I need will appear when I want, just give me them... And be careful not to cut yourself.",he added more quietly at the end. The harpy bit his lips at the sign of care.

"SCP-049 you did not touch the corpse and so didn't start the accelerated decaying process. Why?"  
The plague doctor had worked since a while and halted at this question for the first time since he began injecting and slicing on his subject. He seemed even irritated for a short second before his body language became unreadable again. "The decay of my touch isn't a conscious choice. It neither hinders nor supports my cure."  
"But wouldn't the decay make the surgery easier?",Troy now asked as well,"The rotting flesh... The fragile bones?"   
"It doesn't make a difference for me. I performed my cleansing many times before and do not lack of strength, neither the blindness to have troubles with my surgery. Please reach me the tubes." He said at the end towards Torvic who reached in the anormal pouch to pull out a variety of tubes and little filled flacons. Staring at the little bottles of red liquid he halted.   
Wasn't that... His blood? And some other liquids he couldn't identify just from it's blueish color... Almost like ink.

"Is something wrong, XXX?"  
The harpy twitched slightly as he was pulled out of his thoughts. Quickly, the plague doctor took the utensils from his talons. "Probably still amazed by my bag." 049 explained dryly, spreading the tubes and bottles on the metal table.  
_  
Did he try to hide the fact that this is my blood? But they know he had taken blood from me... Maybe they just didn't connect it yet and plague wanted to take advantage of that a little longer. And... Maybe he thinks that my blood helps since I don't have the 'pestilence' and am immune against his touch?_

Most of the time the doctor had just removed some seemingly random organs and the woman's jaw- God knows why. But now the plague doctor took two of the flacons- a red blood one and the ink one and carefully mixed them together. "Could you shake this while I connect the tubes? Not to hard, we don't want foam or bubbles inside of it, just slowly with your wrist- uh. Ankle." Torvic nodded and took the flacon of the new mixture and carefully swept it in the grip of his claws, watching the liquid turn slowly black. It was almost a little hypnotizing. When he looked up, he saw 049 connecting the tubes with some of the organs that he hadn't removed: Stomach, heart, liver.   
Even if the doctors disease and cure was a real thing, then how should this still... Help the patient with half of her organs gone? Well, the doctors Insanity wasn't his business.  
His ears flicked when the bird masked face turned again to him and he quickly reached him the black flacon. Whom held the bottle up in the light to examine it.  
"You did very well. Thank you."  
  
Torvic was a little surprised at the others praise and only nodded. With some quick but professional movements were the tubes and the flacon connected and black liquid slowly ran through the old looking pipes.   
SCP-049 then took his dark pouch and just swiped all the other instruments back inside his mysterious bag. 

Not desinfected.  
Or cleaned.  
Just bloody scalpels and saws. 

Torvic felt a little sickness rise in his stomach, but then remembered that they had been clean when he had pulled them out. Old and rusty... But clean.  
He tried to think that they would somehow get clean in there and felt his stomach settle down again.  
  
  
"That's it." 

"That's ...it?",the harpy repeated shocked and stared at the bloody open corpse filled with dark tubes. He was even more surprised that Troy and Aiden _didn't_ seem surprised.  
  
"Well, the liquid has to soak in. It takes a while. Then some final touches and the patient is mostly cured."   
_"Mostly?"  
_"I didn't think you were a parrot, more like a colorful raven.",the plague doctor replied amused before turning serious again. "I'm working on perfecting my cure but I'm close. Over the years I made more and more progress of fully cleansing my patients but it still isn't the 100% if you want to call it that."  
The avian doctor stared back at the dead woman. For an illusion was his method pretty detailed... With story and progress of his 'cure'. Did he really do all of that because he was a psychopath? Or was there some truth in his abilities to sense this horrible sickness...

"Thanks for the cooperation. We will take the corpse with us and return it tomorrow when you are ready to finish the surgery." Troy said, waving the guards by to remove the table.  
"Not tomorrow.",049 replied in his metallic voice, "I want this to fully be absorbed. It's... A bit of a new method within today. Three days should be enough."  
"Then that. We'll see us then."

The retreat happened so quickly- some guards rolling out the table, some already fumbling on 049's restraints, the two researchers leaving...

"W-wait!"

Dr. Aiden and Troy turned around to the harpy in curiosity.

"I... Did cooperate well, right? I... Uhm..."

Aiden nodded,"You did, SCP-XXX. We will arrange a meeting with Dr. Lywen and inform you when the time is clear." The other guards finished taking off the plagues neck piece and walked towards the door, making the scientists leave first.  
"Thank you!",Torvic called happily after them and bowed his head slightly.

Meanwhile 049 wondered with a cold stare if his little bird remembered that the foundation was the reason why they were even seperated...


	12. Chapter 12

"So... Dr. Aiden?"

Troy sighed as he interrupted his view upon the two SCP's and glanced towards agent R.  
"I wonder why you are always the one annoying me."  
The guard grinned and fake punched the researchers side. "C'mon, you know I'm assigned to SCP-049 just like you. Which leads us back to my question..."  
Taking his time to answer, the man slid his hands inside his lab coat and looked back through the observation mirror. XXX was eating right now, while 049 worked on his journal. The plague doctor however seemed a little upset and often lifted his gaze to stare at the harpy.

"I don't know Dr. Aiden so well.",Troy finally began to speak,"He is the researcher of SCP-XXX, but he had been in vacation a few days after it's containment. The... Replacement researcher was involved in a casualty with another SCP and went MIA."

Watching the avian pop off some of the container lids and eating the provided food he continued, "SCP-XXX had been already arranged for the crosstesting with our 049 so after the decision was made to put them together we were lent the responsibility of the good SCP."  
"And now that Dr. Aiden is back we have to work with him.",R added as conclusion and fumbled with his cigarettes. "He seems too soft to me."  
"Don't forget your place R. I have to work with him- You are only here to ensure our safety."  
The guard wanted to reply, but the sound of the unlocking door made him halt.   
Speak of the devil.

"Good morning.",Dr. Aiden greeted, a mug with coffee in his hand. "Good morning." Troy rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
"Coffee is a good choice... Should have taken one as well."   
"It's never to late." Smiling, the young researcher stepped towards the observation mirror taking a deep sip. "How are the boys holding up?"  
Agent R huffed irritated at the mans friendliness. "Not much. We're waiting for 049 to rape XXX again and-"  
"R!!", Troy hissed angrily. Dr. Aiden lowered his mug in shock. "To... Rape...?"

"What, didn't you read the papers?"

"Agent R, I'M talking now.",the research leader warned, turning to the young man. "While you were gone we did the crosstesting, but things went down different than expected... I'm sorry for R's bluntness, but did you really not read the reports?"  
"I... Didn't have the time yet. I was gone because of my pregnant wife. I-"  
"Well. Let me fill you in then."

Right when the harpy finished his meal the door of the containment chamber opened up. The 'R' guard stepped inside with a gun in his hands, lowering XXX's mood. Just to lift again when Dr. Aiden appeared behind him in the doorway. The plague doctor met them with an annoyed stare. The researcher gave the euclid SCP a nervous smile before he looked back towards the harpy.  
"Good morning, XXX. Would you like to accompany me to the nursing station?" Even behind the bird mask could you see the avians face lit up and he quickly nodded. It was comically how agent R and 049 _both_ rolled their eyes.

"Then will I lend the good doctor for a while.",he said towards the plague doctor who just seemed to kill him with his stare. The man in white chuckled nervously, but was relieved when the black red avian hopped close. Even with the SCP directly in front of the humans were both of them very aware that he was no threat at all... And that the hopping had been even a little cute.

"Am I going to see Lywen, too?",Torvic asked hopefully and everyone but him noticed 049 freeze in anger. "A-Ahh... No, I'm sorry. How about we talk in the station? Patients are waiting for you."  
The avian seemed a little disappointed but agreed. "Of course."

Cuffing his wings gently, he lead the friendly SCP out of the room into the observation room where Troy was writing on the foundation PC, greeting the harpy with a nod. But XXX avoided his gaze and looked away. When R turned around to lock the door to the cell again he found the plague doctor still staring.  
Still very angry.  
"Are you gonna observe it? I'll guide them to the nursing area meanwhile." The guard spoke towards Troy, who shifted his glance with a frown on 049. 

"You won't be necessary to escort us, R. And it's maybe better to watch SCP-049 in case... Something happens?",Dr. Aiden said before the other researcher could answer. He wasn't very familiar with 049 or euclid SCP's in general but he had noticed the mans obvious tension.  
The guard crunched his eyes as he looked at the harpy with a sly smile. "Bird boy might be harmless but a non-lethal weapon is needed when esco-"  
He went silent as the new scientist pulled a tazer out of his pocket. Since there wasn't another argument needed he opened the door to the floor and waved them with his free hand. With the other was Aiden holding on SCP's winged arm, but gently. 

Still, XXX would be lying if he said that he wasn't a little bit concerned over the tazer. And it seemed like that had been shown.  
"Don't worry, Torvic. This is only for the protocol.",he smiled reassuringly at the avian,"I know you wouldn't hurt someone. You are very good hearted doctor."  
Claws clacking on the hard floor was for a moment the only sound in the halls, only interrupted by the various doors that appeared now and then.

"...I know you mean no harm, Dr. Aiden, but you weren't here for a while. A lot of... Things happened. I don't think you know me well." His voice lowered as they walked past some guards and scientists, which seemed to stare at his beautiful feathers. When they passed another door and entered an empty elevator the researcher answered with a sad sigh.  
"I have been informed about... The past weeks that I was gone. I'm very sorry that I wasn't there to help you.

Torvic felt his chest tightening when he heard the others honesty in his words.

Some minutes later they arrived on the nursing station.  
A stressed woman quickly filled them in in a few patients accidents and what they did so far to help them, before she hurried over to a retching patient in another room. Torvic quickly decided to go first to a heavily injured guard that had fallen into a coma. Dr. Aiden took off the harpies restraints and followed him to the victim, closing the door behind them.  
"If you can concentrate while talking then I would speak to you while we work. We aren't being recorded here."  
"Yes, I'm aware.",the SCP said while he carefully touched the guard with his wing, "It's fine for me."

The young researcher checked the fusions that were connected to the unconscious man and exhaled deeply. "I took vacation for my pregnant wife. She gifted me a tiny daughter and I wanted to help her as much as I can so she could recover in the meantime."  
"...My congratulations."

"Thank you.",the human replied quietly. "I know that... This isn't a good excuse, but I am not sure if I would have been a help for you-"  
"Deep wounds. Heavy bloodloss. Hit his head hard, probably thrown against a wall by... Whatever attacked this man. Claws weren't clean. The wound had been desinfected, but I need to redo it. There-" The Walkeyra stopped his swell of words. "I don't have to say everything at once... I will clean the wound first."

Dr. Aiden smiled sadly and helped him to remove the bandages from the chest. They were so soaked... The harpy pulled a chair close to work with claws since he had no hands and started to clean the bloody flesh again.  
"I interrupted you. Please continue..."

Reaching the bird the needed utensils he started again: "Your crosstest with SCP-049 had been planned quickly after you came to the foundation. I never thought... It would go down like this. And I'm really sorry for it, Torvic."  
The otherworldly doctor seemed very focused on his task, but his sinking ears indicated that he was listening.   
"I had organized a kind researcher to replace me while I'm gone. She was a close friend of mine and a great scientist."

"I didn't see a woman..."

"...Yes she... Was involved in another SCP accident a few days before your test. They... Couldn't find her body."  
Torvic halted for a second and closed his eyes. "... I'm sorry."

He had finished cleaning the wound properly and asked the human to get a few specific medications from the little closet. Meanwhile the harpy began to prepare some thread and needles to sew the half sliced stomach.  
Aiden gave him the items he requested and the harpy mixed some liquids on a little plate and pulled the thread through it. It didn't make much logical sense from the view as human, but the SCP's anomaly was to know exactly the patients wrongths and how to individually treat them. It didn't have to make sense when 98% of the bird doctors patients made a full recovery, despite some past unusual methods such as flour, music and more. His talons worked quickly and as precise as real fingers to close and connect the flesh of the guard. 

"What was the name of the black liquid again...?",Torvic suddenly asked. "Black liquid?"  
"Red ground, white text... Black brown sugar drink."  
"Do you mean Cola...?",Aiden asked confused.   
"Yes. The patient needs to drink 0,2l of it every day for 3 days. And because I know you will ask why: The wound is fully cleaned but dangerous bacteria reached his stomach from the claws. There are tiny doses of a special acid in Cola that can kill them off. But too much is again bad for the rest of the bacteria flora so only 0,2l a day. I will..." The harpy searchingly looked around before addressing his researcher again:

"Could you write it down somewhere for the nurse?"

Looking for pen and paper the man quickly did as he asked to while Torvic went to the next patient. However, Dr. Aiden had hurried behind him and stopped him before he could enter. At that the Walkeyra turned his masked face questionly towards the human.

"The other patients are awake so I would quickly like to... Finish what I wanted to say."

Hesitantly did he lower his wing from the door knob and stared at the wood.  
"...Yes?"  
The mans hand laid down reassuringly on his shoulder, "I am truly sorry for everything they did to you; foundation as well as SCP-049." The harpy lowered his head at that, still staring at the door. 

"You have a kind heart and you are my responsibility. I want you to know that I will try my best to remove 049 from your cell."

At that the harpy spun around, his red blue eyes widened.

" _No!"_

Dr. Aiden took a surprised step back, staring shocked at the harpy. Who was just as surprised as the human and breathed irritated. Then he quickly avoided the young researchers gaze again, staring down at himself.

"D...Did you just say 'no'...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Cola heals all wounds


	13. Chapter 13

Torvic was as surprised as the human at his reaction.  
It had been reflexive... But... when he thought about being alone again...  
He stared down at himself... Knowing that this wasn't the only reason. He-

Sudden hands on the avians shoulders made him look up into Dr. Aidens eyes, who scanned his expression but tried to give the avian the feeling that he was safe with the researcher.

"Is 049... Forcing you to say that?"

There it was. The opportunity to fix his first reaction. The harpy could blame his own confusing reaction at the elder SCP and act like nothing happened.  
Act like it hadn't been his own impulse to stay with the plague doctor.  
The red blue eyes of him avoided the human ones, conflicted of what to do.  
"He... Wouldn't do that."  
Right when the words left the harpies mouth he regretted them, biting his lips.  
"E-excuse me? 049-"  
"-Isn't as... Evil as you think.",the Walkeyra cut off the researchers sentence.  
"Humans are-... The foundation is worse." He felt his heart beat irritated in his chest.

Is this really how I feel...? He asked himself pressing his eyes shut. Placing the plague doctor and the foundation on a scale it was obvious the company had inflicted more pain and suffering than the SCP alone. And... Didn't he try to cure the pestilence from the world? He had spent all his life to try to make his 'cleansing' better, no matter if it was just insanity or not. The man had forced him, but he had also confessed multiple times how strong his... Desires for the harpy were.   
And... didn't plague made him happy? They had bittersweet moments but sweet nonetheless. Right from the start 049 had expressed his honest interest and affection and did care for his wellbeing. He had made him eat, he had comforted him when he lost his e-eggs. He had made sure he would get dry and warm and even when he was drugged by sedatives, he had acted in a way that he almost considered as... Adorable.

  


_His worries disappeared when the plaguedoctor went all relaxed and smiled at him with his eyes. "My beautiful bird... So pure..."  
Torvic ~~frowned~~ **was flustered** at his words and crouched next to him, fumbling the doctors bag open with his talons. 049 didn't react at him going on his belongings, he just continued blabbering. "Tell me how to perfect my cure... You're a light in the room of sickness gnawing at it's walls..."  
He chosen to ~~ignore him~~ **stay silent** and reached inside his pouch. He watched shocked how he could dip his leg down in the bag up to his knee, without reaching a ground. Or feeling any items.  
Suddenly the arms of 049 closed around him, making him freeze in ~~shock~~ **surprise**. He already thought that this was his capture ~~and now punishment would follow.~~_  
  
_But... Nothing happened._  
  
_Torvic felt like slapping himself for his stupidity as he realized that the plague doctor merely had started to hug him. It would have been cute if this guy wasn't a..._

  


_A...?_ The harpy frowned. A probably tortured creature like himself? God knows how long he already was locked up in the foundation, having nothing but cold grey walls and emotionless scientist wanting to test-

"Torvic?"

The black red feathers puffed up when he got startled by Dr. Aidens voice. Breathing irritated he realized that he had completely blend the human out. They were... On the nursing station, right?  
When XXX shifted his attention back to the researcher he noticed his concerned look upon him, warm eyes sadly staring at his own. Why was the human sad that he didn't want to be alone...? Why did he want to separate him from the only one who had comforted him during his imprisonment...?

"Torvic, have you... Ever heard of the Stockholm Syndrome...?"

  
  


  


SCP-XXX thought about Dr. Aidens explanation and claims... This 'syndrome' did fit to the harpies situation but he could hardly identify himself with it. He had been... Forced tw- one time, yes but... The other times had been deals without pain... And the kiss had made him even forget counting down the time to end it sooner.  
Besides, when he checked his own body he was perfectly healthy. He could drink some more water but otherwise was he fine. Not even much stressed at the moment. 

  


Torvic wasn't terribly down when he returned to his cell, but he definitely wasn't as happy when he had left. He had the urge to... Hug the plague doctor. But he wasn't sure if he was able to admit that.  
  
However, when he entered the cell again this want quickly vanished as he finally noticed the annoyed stare of ice blue eyes. "Finally returned to your senses?"  
  
The avian halted uncomfortably at this question, unsure what the other meant. Did he know what he had talked with Aiden about...?

The plague doctors eyes slowly softened and he stashed his journal away with a sigh. "Don't get me wrong... I love to see you happy... You're beautiful when you smile and hop excitedly..." Torvic felt himself warm a little, but only a little as he expected the 'but'.

"But-" There it was.

"It makes me sick how you turn happy by small promises of the foundation." Torvic didn't know what to reply. What else should he be happy about? Even the littlest positive things meant a lot when being locked up and hurt.  
"Do I seriously have to remind you that they are the bad guys here?" SCP-049 was approaching him with his heavy boots. The noise seemed to strengthen his words somehow. "That they separated you and your precious Lywen? Sent her here to us to die?" At that time the plaguedoctor was already so close that the avian backed against the wall with a quiet chirp. Still, 049 leant in close that their masks were only inches apart.

"And you seem to even forgive them already for your unborn children..."

Torvics heart ached at those last words. So much that he couldn't breath.   
He wanted to curl up but there wasn't enough space with plague directly in front of him. Shakingly, the thumbs of his wings bore inside the black cloaked chest of the other with suffocated noises.  
_How could I forget what they made me do? How could you think I forgave them!_ He wanted to scream but he couldn't breathe. It was like he had forgotten how to and he felt himselft getting dizzy.  
Suddenly, warmth surrounded the harpy and he realized that he was embraced by the strong arms of the other. Who breathed loud and slowly for his bird to mimic.  
Stumbling on his own suffocated breathing he managed to get some air again, but it took a while until they were as slow and even as 049's...  
  
He buried his head inside the others chest and sobbed quietly. Still, thoughts of disappointment and shock grew in Torvics mind and bundled together. "...You a-are right, b-but... But it doesn't ma-hake you the go-ood guy eitherrr...",he repeated what Dr.Aiden had told him and felt with a hitch the arms around him thigthen. 

"No, it doesn't... But I'm trying-"

"You... Manipulate m-me for your oown j-joy... You ab-uused me and enjoyy it-" Dr. Aiden had explained him very well before what the reports had documented about them.  
"I'm try-" The thumb claws tightening painfully at his chest interrupted 049.  
"You- You act nice j-just to torture me in an..nother moment again like now! Y-You say you heal people but KILL THEM MERCILESSLY AND CUT THEM OPEN!! YOU USE E-EVERY CHANCE TO MAKE ME YOUR PUPPET!!"

Despite the avian screaming now he was still hold flush against the others chest, who ignored his claws. The older SCP was angry but-  
"YOU'RE SO JEALOUS AT OTHER PEOPLE I'M NICE TO AND WANT TO KILL THEM!!"  
"YES, because-!!" 049 finally replied but was interrupted again.  
"BECAUSE YOU'RE HORRIBLE! YOU'RE SICK AND WANT TO-"  
Torvic would have screamed so much more but a black gloves hand choked down his words with a firm grip around his throat and had him heave for air. Directly was the grip loosened so that he could breathe but not removed. The plague doctor had leant back to stare at his face and the first time were his blue eyes so full of emotion that he thought he even saw tears glistening in them.

"I'm trying!" He whispered with a voice shaking from anger and something else. Torvic felt his heart throbbing painfully at 049's miserable voice.  
"Can't you see that I'm TRYING?! I'm holding back ALL THE TIME since the kiss because I had FELT way more than just this... desire! And that you liked it!!" The plague doctor pressed their masked forehead together and Torvic felt him shaking.  
"You're... walking just PERFECT in front of me with your beauty and purity and it TAKES SO MUCH to not remind you OVER AND OVER AGAIN THAT YOU ARE MINE! Because I TRY!! I'm TRYING to trust you, I'm TRYING to make you comfortable!! Because I LOVE YOU!!"

The harpies tears were running in streams now. "That... Doesn't change what.. you d-did.", He croaked under 049's grip of his throat. He seemed to be somewhat shocked and quickly let go, as if he hadn't noticed that he hurt him. Then he took the avians thumb in his, which still cut painfully inside his chest. The elder SCP didn't say a word but Torvic could almost hear him yell an apology.

"That.. doesn't change the p-past.",the avian continued with his hurting throat. "Y-you're sick to have to fight against these... Things." The glove around his thumb tightened. He wanted to stare at the plague doctor and see his eyes, but his vision was too blurry from the tears. Why was he saying all this? He liked plague... He didn't want...

"You want me to... _Appreciate_ that you _try_ n-not to force me? You are-"  
  
  
The sudden darkness cut off his words. The lamps had gone out.  
  
He noticed the shaky inhale of the other SCP and that he looked around. It scared the harpy so much when 049 loosened his grip to step away, so Torvic clinged on him harder.   
  
"W-what's happening?",the Walkeyra whispered frightened.  
  
But the SCP didn't answer. It didn't help that red lights suddenly turned on with a loud noise, making him flinch and chirp in fear. In this red light looked the plague doctors silhouette very threatening, but the black cloaked man was staring tensed up at the door of their cell.

"...Why don't you say anything?",the smaller one sobbed, trying to get comfort by holding the doctor.

A loud siren made him jump again.

  


**"Attention all personnel. The site is experiencing multiple Keter and Euclid level containment breaches. Full site lockdown initiated."**

  
But instead of being locked like the male voice halled through the speakers, the door of their cell opened. But nobody came in.  
"W-What is happening? ...SCP's are... Escaping?"  
"No.",the plague doctor finally _finally_ spoke again, "Keter and Euclid SCP's are running wild and are more likely to kill humans than escaping. And armed men will come to search the halls and kill people, too, trying to cage the SCP's again."

Torvic held 049 tighter, his ears twitching down in worry.   
"It sounds like i-it happened before..."  
  
Finally, the other stopped staring at the open door and glanced back at his finch. It seemed like he had caught himself again, but was still tense with the emotions of their fight. He took the claws that sliced into his chest in his gloves like they would be holding hands. But... He removed them from grabbing his cloak.

At that the harpies eyes widened and tried to hold the plague doctors hands firmly, but that wasn't possible with only a single thumb on your wing.  
"Listen... You are angry and... So am I. We can be happy that this breach is happening right now."  
"No, no...",Torvic whispered.  
"You can calm down and... I will look around to help survivors. I don't... Want to hurt you... But I would be lying if I claimed that our... Talk- didn't upset me."  
The Walkeyra felt his throat dry at the others words. Oh how much he regretted that he had used Dr. Aidens words- that he had... Hurt plague. 

He know it weren't lies.  
He know the medieval doctor wasn't exactly good...  
But... He wanted him to stay.   
He _needed_ him to stay.

"P-Please, don't..." Torvic could already tell that this was no use. "I'm sorry for w-what I said... Please don't leave me alone...!"  
"I'm not... Manipulating you. And I don't force you-" The avian whispered in his sentence: "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."  
"-to stay, but I can assure you, that you are here safer than out there. And I have to go and look for people that are suffering from the disease."

"Why can't y-you stay with me?",he sobbed, lowering his head to the ground.

"You just told me how much I make you suffer. I might not look like it, but I'm a being with thoughts and feelings... And little self-control."  
The plague doctor let go of one of his thumbs and lift it to touch the dark spots that were already appearing on the birds white neck, but stopped himself. He then completely let go of him and stepped away, turning to the exit.

"I know that you love me, too, little robin.",his metallic voice halled coldly as he left the containment cell.

  


"...But I don't know if you would survive another fight with me before you confess that you're mine."


	14. Chapter 14

Torvic nervously walked up and down next to the unlocked door of his containment chamber. For the first time he didn't like that he was seperated from the plague doctor. The repeating announcements of danger, the screams and sound of guns from time to time...

The harpy was scared to leave this place but was also afraid the danger would find him here instead. If he went outside he could help victims... But at the same time could he run into horrible SCP's that could do the worst things... Or force him to make him watch horrible things to others. 

Oh how he cursed himself that he didn't went with 049...!  
He was strong and he could have protected at least the people he searched to 'cure'...

Fleeing wasn't an option either like the various armed humans repeatedly threat through the speakers. Everywhere were special forces and the best thing an SCP could do is stay nicely in their cell. He hoped someone could lock him in or that plague would return.  
Nothing of what he had screamed in his face really had been a lie, but he deeply regretted his outbreak...   
Torvic wanted to hide behind the black cloaked man and feel the possessive safety...

The abrupt sound of the hissing door made him jump and chirp in surprise. 

Was it 049?   
Or another SCP? 

But he realized it was neither when multiple guards ran into the room, not wearing their helmets. And they were oddly grinning.  
"H-Hello..?",he asked carefully, lifting his dark red tipped feathers to show that he was no threat.

"You are SCP-XXX? You're a pretty one."

Torvic felt a sick feeling growing in his stomach and slowly stepped backwards. "I- I didn't breach... I stayed the whole time h-here."  
"What a loyal bird.",a guard grinned reloading his gun without a care in the world. 

"Right? Told you so.",said another guard which stepped into the room. 

Torvic directly recognized him: R.

The harpy tremblingly wanted to ask what's going on but was interrupted by a barked command. "Get him!"

The plague doctor marched with heavy boots through the dark empty halls.  
He glanced at some corpses on his way with anger, barely taking note of them. The fight with his little bird had angered him a lot. In contrast to the humans here he actually did care for the avian so much... And yet opening his eyes at their fake rewards had made him lash out against himself.   
Yes, SCP-049 wasn't exactly the good guy like harpy had stated, but had no ill attention towards his partner.

He moved to the next door, dragging his early acquired keycard through the slot. Of course this wasn't the first time today he did that, but now it made him halt in his tracks when the metal door revealed something... Odd.  
Lifting his masked head he tried to get a better look at the... Thing in the hallway in front of him, without moving closer. Of course this had to be an SCP, so the plague doctor didn't want to take any chances if it was hostile against him.  
It looked like some kind of uggly figurine with weird morphed anatomy that made it appear more like a swollen stickman. On its 'head' was... Well. Something drawn but it wasn't really resembling a face.  
He almost jumped when it suddenly was good 10feet closer to him in an instant with a horrible scratching sound. SCP-049 stepped backwards, crunching his face behind the mask. It somehow teleported? But why wasnt it completely at him if it really wanted to do something? In an instant it vanished completely from his view, but the scratching noises indicated that it moved behind him in a blink of a eye.  
He whirled around at the stranger SCP, but it had now it's 'back' turned towards him. Apparently it wasn't interested in him after all, but had limited movement. If it didn't attack him then he wasn't interested in wasting his time with it... So the plague doctor turned back around to walk through the door, a series of fast scraping sounds quickly fading into distance. He looked over his shoulder to find the figure gone.

Slightly shaking his head he sat an even pace again, this time much calmer, distracted from the fight with the harpy. And before his thoughts even had a chance to wander back to this topic he felt a heavy aura from nearby.

The plague doctor had found a victim of the pestilence 

He tried not to hurry and forced himself to walk slowly towards the heavy presence of the infected human, only to find himself facing the wall. Whoever was suffering from the illness was behind it. Examining the hallway, he noticed the open door of a chaotic office, apparently left in hurry. When he looked around he found the opening of a ventilation shaft and the grid that had been removed from it. The black cloaked man bent down to see a silhouette huddled in the hole.

"This place is full of danger and death, but do not be afraid: I can help you."  
"Of course you can, 049",the human spat with hate. The doctor was surprised to hear a familiar female voice. 

He looked up to search to scan his surroundings and grabbed a modern lamp from a desk and crouched once again to shine into the metal tunnel. The woman covered her face quickly from the bright light blending her eyes, but the plague doctor had already recognized her.

"You're... Lywen...", The SCP realized with confusion but his metallic voice was monochrome and even, "What are you doing here at such a time?"

"Oh, I'm just taking a wonderful vacation inside a cramped part of the wall. What do you think?!" The woman had humor at least. 

"...I'm on my mission to help the lost souls during the breach and sensed your-"  
"Help? You must mean your very helpful cure that turns people into zombies."  
Lywen was very cocky inside her safe wall, he noted with annoyance.

"They are cured... But I don't have the desire to discuss that with you..." She wouldn't be so brave if facing him head on... "Listen, if you come out I will help you. And I mean it in the sense of delusional humans."

"Oh, really? I'm so glad!",she hummed with sarcasm. The plague doctor rubbed the mask were his eyebrows would be. 

"I really mean it."

"Why should I trust you just a second that my life has any meaning to you?"  
This was a good question. This woman was infected and on top of everything starting to get on his nerves. However... She was a chance to make peace with his avian..

"...You are a good friend of my love. He was so excited to see you and the breach had ruined it."  
"Your... Love? You're **in love** with Torvic??"

Torvic? He... Damnit, he should have realized that his little robin had a name. Such a shame he got to knew it so late.

"Yes. And I won't... Hurt what makes him so full with cheer. I would escort you to him. Our cell is safe and other SCP's don't attack me." At least not the ones I met till now, he added in his head, but this wouldn't be necessary to tell the woman.  
"...I still don't have any proof that you won't kill me."  
"No, you don't."  
"Not coming then."

This woman... 049 wanted to groan.  
With his hand he shoved the squeaking lid of the ventilation shaft to the side and took a seat in front of Lywens only exit. Releasing a patient breath, the doctor leaned his hooded head at the hard wall, staring into nothingness.

"...What are you doing.",The woman didn't asked but rather stated her question, confusion and shock dripping of her words.  
"Staying here, so the lady doesn't run into the next best deadly SCP. Feel free to inform me whenever you are ready to leave and accompany me. Additional info: Punching the doctors back is lethal for humans."

"Are you kidding me??"

Dr. Lywen grumbled creative insults in her hiding place, more amusing the SCP than really feeding anger. 'Syringe-banging-sadistic-mass-delusional-fatass' was so far her longest one.  
At some point she seemed to lose interest in inspirational hatred poems and saved her breath. 049 thought about commenting her defeat but decided to rather focus on relaxing himself. 

It was odd to have a reason to not cure an infected human, but he still felt the sickness radiating from the hiding woman like dark waves. However, he felt the longer he resisted against the urge to end her misery and cleanse her, the easier it seemed to became to blend it out. Of course he couldn't fully ignore it, but it was comparable to a picture that slowly faded more and more. It was going very slow and he didn't expect to be able to blend out the pestilence completely, but 049 was able to loosen up a little. 

"I don't know exactly what your deal is, but I feel like I'm doing a good job here.",Lisa suddenly started after a while.  
"I explained myself already. And what are you doing, beside laying a square and in your form?"  
"Well,",the human chuckled, "I don't make you leave to torture Torvic, neither are you on a hunt to cure other lost people in this building. You're stuck with me."  
She added cheekily:"And I'm safe too, because you are too fat for the shaft."

"Good to know that you're so sure about that."  
If the plague doctor could see her she would probably be shrugging right now. "Why else wouldn't you try to grab me?"  
The man sighed. "I already told you that I don't have the desire to end your current life."  
"Well. 173 couldn't reach me either and it definitely had the desire too."  
"SCP-173? Who would that be?",he questioned curiously.

"You don't know it? And here I thought you had some kind of SCP gang when something like this happens."

049 chuckled, "While we all indeed experience the same fate of being locked up, it rarely occurs that teams develop... Due to our anomalies we do not know how another could affect one and we don't exactly go to each other to ask about it like the weather. It isn't helping that the foundation keeps us from each other as secretly as possible, too."  
"Soo... You just avoid each other? But you surely would be able to flee if you like... Gather your powers together to flee."  
The plague doctor shook his head, but from Lywens position she couldn't see it.

"Who was 173 now exactly?"  
"Oh, right.",the female researcher coughed. Probably from the dust inside the vent. "Hmm. It's forbidden to tell you, actually."  
The SCP wanted to turn around and study her face, but that would include crouching and using the lamp again, which would take to long to get a glance of her current expression. So he just stared at the ceiling and huffed: "You care about that now, dear?"

At that she just laughed dryly, it sounded bitter.  
"I actually don't care at all. They locked me up and used me for their experiment with you. I'm a employee, but treated like one of those D-Class that are sent to die. I don't worry about the 'consequences' they want to give me after this is over."

"What a great monologue, but what's your point?" 

Her eyes pierced inside his dark back that blocked her exit. "I don't care about the foundation, but I care how you would use that information. Maybe you then team up with 173 after all when you know what it does." _And survive an encounter with it, when you come across the statue,_ she added in her head. Lywen didn't really want anyone to die, but it would stop the doctor at least from hurting her friend.

"Well, I came across a weird SCP and we just went out ways. Assuming that it came from your direction I would say that 173 is an uggly piece of art that teleports around."   
The woman bit her lips, but said nothing.

"However... Instead of teaming up with this... Thing, I rather remind you back to my offer to team up with you instead."

Teaming up with 049? He was a strong SCP and he didn't get attacked? And he said he would lead her to Torvic... If she was with them she could make sure that the plague doctor didn't hurt him (At least that's what she told herself).   
Besides, if he really wanted to kill her he wouldn't wait that long with her, right? He could have simply looked for more 'deseased' people.

There was silence for some time... But then it rustled in the ventilation shaft.   
Metallic noises produced by the woman crawling out and 049 quickly stood up and took a few steps back to give her space. She left the opening without much grace and straightened herself.   
"Wew." Lywen blew a blonde curl out of her face and studied the black figure with the white medieval mask.

"Well, seem like I already survived five seconds in your presence. I think that's a good start."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot for a while that this fic existed *sips drink*

Lywen had come out of her hide-y hole to go with the plague doctor after all. 

She was currently dusting her white lab coat off from the dirty ventilation shaft while watching the Euclid SCP very closely. He held his word and did not touch her to end her life like she thought, but rather walked around in the chaotic office searching.  
The woman didn't know what the tall black figure was looking for but neither did she want to offer her help.  
However, that wasn't necessary after the man ripped a standing light to pieces and offered her the long tube part of it. As weapon, she assumed and grabbed it. But the black cloaked man didn't let go and glared at her through the holes of his bird mask. 

"We will be both holding it. It will be a constant reminder of our distance.", SCP-049 explained. 

Lywen chuckled, "I don't need a reminder for that. Believe me, I don't exactly have the urge to hug a monster." She tried to pull the stick out of his hand but the doctor looked at her annoyed and serious.  
"Name-calling is not needed, woman. Distance is quick to change when being distracted or if we have to run. You only have one try, because your decaying corpse will not stand up again after you touch me even for a second. We're both holding it, did I make myself clear?" 

The female scientists didn't flinch but still felt a coldness in her stomach. This wasn't just an annoying person, but a strong being that could end her life at any time. His unnatural ice blue eyes were already a reminder of that. Better to just comply instead of pissing him off.  
She nodded. 

"Wonderful.", he said flatly and turned, holding the other end of the tube.  
"I will bring you to our cell. I assume that you have everything you need." 

"Is Torvic still there?", Lisa asked as they started walking. 

"I think so. I told him that it will be the safest option, but I didn't exactly lock him up."  
The human scoffed, "How nice of you."  
049 decided to not gift her with a reply. 

"Do you even remember the way?", Lywen asked after a while of walking through several doors and hallways. So far they haven't met anyone which was a relief. 

"Straight, straight, straight, left, straight, right, elevator on left, right-"  
"Okay, okay I get it. You're smart, okay?" 

The plague doctor would have chuckled probably, but he still didn't like this woman. But she made Torvic happy so he would have to endure it.  
Sliding his keycard across a door slot the human started speaking again:"Where did you get that by the way?"  
"Why are you trying to hold a conversation with me?", the SCP finally asked with a neutral metallic voice.  
"I'm curious. I can't exactly talk with SCP's often and you're my partner for now, or not? Also I'm bored." 

"Surviving is boring to you, Dr. Lywen?" Usually, he wouldn't call an infected person 'surviving' since they are rotting from the inside, but he would have to adapt his speech for now. 

"Well, it's very quiet. And- I don't trust you, still, but I believe you that you don't want to kill me."  
"So you mean you're feeling safe?", SCP-049 asked casually, not expecting an answer.  
"Kind of? At least at the moment."  
Now the tube in both of their hands proven to be very useful as the plague doctor suddenly stopped and Lisa instantly felt the distance and was quick to halt. She wanted to complain about the abrupt stop but that's what he gave her the stick for after all. 

"Dont." 

"Huh?" 

"Don't feel safe." 

With that the other started walking again, making her follow so she still hold onto the stick. He didn't like that the human actually got comfortable in his company.  
Well, what was comfortable?  
She surely still hated him for what he did with her friend but she actually believed that he wouldn't harm her. Which was the truth, yes, but only for his little Robin- And maybe only for the time being.  
The sickness radiating from the human still made him want to cure and perform surgery on her. If she thought that her life actually meant more than just keeping his harpy happy then she was delusional.  
Her statement didn't actually make him angry but it felt very wrong. Good, that they were almost back at their cell and without any trouble on the way. 

SCP-049 just entered the hallway were the door to their observation room were as he heard screaming and yells. From their room.  
Letting go of the tube he sprinted towards the door, surprised to find it locked. The screams were clearer now and they came from Torvic. He quickly unlocked the door with his card and did the same impatiently with the second door to their actual cell.  
The sight filled his veins with pure burning rage. 

"G E T A W A Y F R O M H I M." 

049's voice was loud and hoarse and the humans quickly turned to look at the newcomer who stomped towards them. They were in a corner with the avian, indicated by the spread wings below their feet. Blood and feathers.  
3 of them- guards without helmets- were quick to rise their already equipped weapons and shoot at the approaching SCP- Lywen who had just entered the cell as well ducked back behind the doorframe to not get hit by the bullets.  
Not so did the plague doctor who just kept walking, metal rain hitting somewhere in his body but showing no effect. And with that short phase did the SCP terminate their distance already, ripping one of the guns out of a terrified guards hands before punching in their face. The other humans realized to late that they were now literally cornered in the corner, not expecting the bullets to have no effect as they worked just fine on the other-  
With the length of his arm wiped the tall SCP them to the side, their bodies collapsing directly after the impact of his touch. He was now able to see the avian who was laying whimpering on the floor, bleeding on many places and clothes missing.  
049 realized that the corpses were now laying on the hurt wings of the other, so he quickly rolled them to the side before lifting the avian to his arms. He hugged the shaking form of his partner and heard footsteps approaching. 

"Oh my god... What did they do to you...?" 

Torvic lifted his head and stared with tears up to his long gone human friend.  
"L-Ly-Lyw-een...!" , he whimpered.  
The scientist quickly crouched down (in safe distance to 049) and touched the harpies wing carefully. "Hey.. I'm here... Shhhh.." 

Plague rubbed the shaking back of the avian for a while until he calmed a little before starting to talk again, his voice hoarse: "I need to treat these wounds-"  
"We.", Lywen corrected. "-and place you on the bed. Don't startle."  
Torvic nodded softly and was lifted up. SCP-049 noticed how the avians bloody wings hung to the floor so he assumed they were to hurt to move. Lywen quickly moved out of the way as the plague doctor walked to the only bed in their cell and places the weak figure on it. He hadn't realized that Torvic clinged his legs around his back which was in the way of properly positioning him. 

"Let go, please. I need to look at your wounds." 

The harpy loosened his grip unwillingly and leaned his head to the side, whimpering in pain when the plague doctor moved his darkred bird legs on the bed. His partner had several cuts and bruises but the worst were... Bullet holes.  
They had fucking shot at his robin. 

There were everywhere lose feathers with dried blood sticking on his body...  


Torvic noticed his glare and whispered: "They m-made me fly arou-uhnd to use me as ta-target for their g-guns... When I c-couldn't anym-mmore they w-wanted...-"  
"Sshh shhh. Talking about it will only upset you more." He reached for the water bottle on the nightstand and held it to the avians mouth making him drink.  
He eagerly swallowed almost half of it before coughing. "There, there,", Lywen said rubbing his shoulder, before taking off his bird mask. "Now try to rest a little, okay? We will manage things here."  
You didn't have to tell that the harpy twice as he slipped off quickly to unconsciousness, maybe because he knew he was now safe. 

"Now I think that we should have asked him first to diagnose himself..." 

"There's no need for that. I'm a doctor, too, after all.", SCP-049 replied who began to disinfect his partners wounds. "Excuse me, but you usually cut open healthy people."  
"You wouldn't have mind if I did it to them."  
"Oh, no! I would have loved that. I'm not a sadist but I'm freaking angry that you let them off so easily. Those people- They deserved a cell with 096 or 173."

"I regret it, too." The plague doctor said, never looking up from treating the various cuts and holes, preparing his pliers to remove the bullets. 

"I would have liked to kill them slow and painfully."


	16. Chapter 16

The light had changed at some point from red back to normal, but the several announcements over time still indicated that the breach wasn't over. 

  


SCP-049 had finished treating the several wounds of the harpy and overall weren't they as bad as expected. Yes, he had some fractured bones (probably) from the bullets, but no break. They also hadn't hit any important organs, 'only' the scaled legs and fragile wings. Still, it must hurt the avian like hell, but he was still unconscious from the blood loss. It was unsure how quickly he would regain his strength but he wouldn't be able to walk or fly for a while. However it wasn't easy to determine how long "a while" would be in XXX's case as he wasn't a normal human being and therefore not the usual humans he treated- Ignoring the fact that his patients were dead anyways.  
  
The plague doctor came from a time where blood transfusion wasn't a thing but he was aware of the modern method and if he had the equipment he would have preferred to perform it on the fragile avian. However, here- only in their containment cell- wasn't this possible and SCP-XXX had to do it without it... But he would manage.   
The elder SCP ran his black gloved hand through the dark hair of the sleeping harpy, ignoring Lywens examining glare. So far the little bird was stable enough.

Right, his name was Torvic...  
  
The medieval man recalled the woman's heated reaction when he had offered his help. It was a rather unusual name never before had he heard it- and the doctor had been around for many decades.  
His hand moved to the snow-white cheek of his partner, studying once again his black markings and the red eyelids. He liked to call him little robin or finch... Bird names for a beautiful bird, but he would remember to use his real name from now on as well. Caressing the white teint of his face he would have been worried if he didn't know that this was his normal color... 

The ice blue eyes of his wandered down to the harpies throat where the contrasting bruise of their fight earlier were dark and visible. Lywen surely would think that those men did this as well, the imprint recognized as hands with ease, but the plague doctor knew that he had been the one grabbing his throat. 

Removing his hand, he turned his white bird mask to the corpses in the room.  
  
They were decaying quickly from his touch. Like his- Like Torvic... Had diagnosed in their first meeting, was the process accelerated and speed up quickly to few months and more. However was this process slowing down after some time again which meant that they were still of use for the plague doctor.   
  
Rising from his chair, he walked over to the lifeless bodies, halting in front of them.   
The SCP would need a working space to perform his surgery... Looking at the desk he decided that it would suffice as such.   
The foundation had given him just yesterday a corpse to work on, but nothing was better than a fresh one that he had released from the burden of the pestilence himself... Thinking about yesterday, he wondered if his past patient was near... It would be interesting to observe the process himself instead of waiting the three days he had requested- And during the breach was this probably going to be longer-

"Are you going to cut them open?" 

Turning his head to the female doctor who still sat at the harpies bed, he noticed her scrunched up face of disgust. Not that it mattered for him.   
"I can't let everything slow down my research. Torvic is in need of rest and I prefer to use my time efficient instead of sitting around."  
"Yeah, I get it. I don't like you but I owe you for helping him... And me."   
The plague doctor stayed silent and hid his surprise at this reply. 

"I can ignore it if you play around on those bastards corpses but like... Could you do it somewhere else? The smell is already killing me." 

049 didn't expected it but he had to chuckle at this comical response. In fact, it really was comical that the human friend of his love seemed to become more and more friendlier with him after what he did.   
  
"That sounds a lot like a peace offering.", he spoke out his thoughts.   
Lywen looked back at the unconscious form of the harpy, her face softening a little. She stroke the hair of the resting SCP, Plague in return tried not to kill her with his eyes.  
"It kind of is?"  
...  
What? 

"Look, I was there when the first crosstesting was happening. You aren't exactly nice- Well you basically murder people for your plague obsession and you didn't treat Torvic well either-" The SCP was a little irritated by her simplified description of the events that day but let her continue.  
"-But I realized that you were ordered to examine him and that you surely aren't in one cell with him because you told the foundation to. At least that's what I think... I left the testing that day after they ordered the examining. I just couldn't watch my friend getting touched against his will... And you proven to genuinely... _Like_ him today. "

It clicked in the SCP's head.  
She hadn't seen everything. Lywen must have left the room when he had felt the harpies organs and looked at his wings. She knew that he had killed the guards and held SCP-XXX in place but everything after that... It explained how the human had started to talk with him when she went bored on their walk, and how she was now forgiving him after he had saved her friend. The plague doctor had told her that he loved the avian and had proven it. But if she knew the full story... He chuckled sarcastically.   
Not like she was a threat to him anyways. 

"I appreciate the thought and that you came to peace with me, but where else do you want me to perform my research? I am not thrilled of the idea to let my partner alone again." He wasn't going to talk further with her about the crosstesting. 

Lywen was about to reply as another announcement halled through the speakers:

**"Dr. Lisa Lywen, please report to the nearest security checkpoint for questioning."  
**  
  


To say that the female scientist was surprised was an understatement. She looked almost shocked at the speakers in the room, carefully considering her choices. 

"You shouldn't listen to them, dear."   
She looked back at the plague doctor whom had begun to clear the desk of items for his surgery.   
"For your own sake or mine?", she asked unsure.  
"For yours. They sent you before as test subject into our cell so I don't believe you would survive the encounter with the task force. Unless you got promoted while we didn't see each other."   
Of course she hadn't been. "...Guess I'll ignore them then..." 

There was thoughtful silence for a moment only the rustling sound of items put to the side until she spoke up again:" Why did they take so long anyways? It's been hours since I left my... Yeah, cell."  
"They must have seen us roam around together on the cameras," Plague replied and lifted one of the corpses on the now empty desk, "And now they are surely curious why I didn't cure you. Which by the way is still an offer."   
"Sounds plausible.", she scoffed, ignoring the last part. 

"If you now excuse me, I would like to focus on my surgery. Without commentary would be pleasant." The elderly SCP emphasized the words with lifting the rusty but sharp scalpel at the woman. "Wait, how long will that take?" 

"An hour, maybe a few."  
"And how long does a breach usually last?"   
"A few days, sometimes weeks. Would you mind telling me why the times are important?" 

"Well I hate to break you the news but Torvic and I aren't like you. Aka, we're living beings that require food and water. And we are running low on the latter."   
Staring at Lywen, then at the sleeping form of the harpy the plague doctor groaned and rubbed his mask where his eyebrows would be.

"Creatures are such a nuisance..."


	17. Chapter 17

SCP-049 had returned to the avians bed where he was still laying uncouscously.  
The topic about restocking their resources had stopped him from his work and started a discussion to solve the current problem. And so far they weren't making much progress...

"It's not like I am the only one who needs to eat." 

"Don't worry, if that was the case I would have send you alone... If you get killed out there you won't come back with what we need.", he said checking on SCP-XXX's wounds while the woman scoffed at his words.  
She said before that she didn't know if the bird had an accelerated healing ability and it would be very useful if he had. Because of the problem at hand. 

But... Everything seemed normal.  
The wounds hadn't made any progress and so didn't the patient wake up yet. 

"And?", the woman asked looking at Torvics exposed body."Nothing."  
"Damit."  
Crunching his teeth in uncertain, the plague doctor thought again about the pro and cons of their options. They would either have to let the bird here to rest or carrying the hurt form along. It wasn't an easy decision. 

"Look, I know that this here was horrible. The... Men and hurting him like this. But he needs to rest, right? If he drag him along he might get hurt even more-"  
"What if someone else comes around to target him? I'd rather have him near me where I can personally ensure that nothing like that happens again."  
"You killed them already! I don't know how a breach goes but it's been quiet for a while and it's more likely to wander into something dangerous than... Someone checking every room.", Lisa analyzed and placed the blanket back to cover her friends hurt body.  
"We can lock the door, too."

"And if there are complications we might be gone for longer than planned. Maybe we don't come back as quickly and he has to find nutritions himself. Then he would be without any cover and wandering alone." 

"I just said that we could lock him in." 

"Well then change my example to starving inside the room instead of outside." Staring with blue eyes intensely at the human it felt like he was trying to win the discussion, but both options were unpleasant.  
"But carrying or running with him might break the already damaged bones. I don't try to fight with you, 049, I just try to think what would be the better option..." 

"I'm not fighting, either." 

Lywen studied his expression- mostly hidden behind the mask- carefully. "Sorry then. Your glare gave me the chills."  
At that the elder SCP seemed to stare even more intensely but only for a moment, then he looked away. "I am not satisfied with this dilemma. I would like if you two would stop requiring resources for survival." 

"Wow. Sure, just let me stop all that human stuff, I'm sure the-  
"I apologize for my interruption, but you could loose a few pounds anyway, woman." 

The blonde haired scientist opened her mouth, but just managed to gape. Staring with wide eyes at the old mass murderer she scrunched up her face. "Did you just say that I'm fat?" 

Those words reminded the plague doctor of old times. Every other woman who hissed the exact same sentence, no matter the decade. Funny how some things never changed.  
"049, did you just say that I'm fat?? I don't have to stand that attack from an ancient delusional zombie maker!"  
"You don't have to, indeed. It's your choice making a fuss over it." The plague mask hid his tiny smile very well.  
"Kkhhrrrrrgghhh-" Lywen made, wiggling her finger with which she couldn't punch the SCP. 

"S-Stop yelling and... Send the... Uhhh...?"

"Torvic!", the female yelped and quickly fell around the neck of her friend,... Who's vision cleared more and more.... Whom could see the glare of the plague doctor on the woman. 

"Aah, aahhh...?" 

The death glare. 

"-Lywen stop, stop-" 

Lisa immediately stopped, pulling back with a worried expression. "Oh shit, did I hurt you...?"  
The avian didn't know how to reply and just smiled helplessly at the elder SCP. Who abruptly risen from his place, making both flinch in surprise. 

"I hate to share. I will give you a moment." 

And then he turned around and walked with heavy boots back towards the desk, pulling out his old leather journal. Torvic looked after him for a moment before he turned confused back to the human. Better using the moment he was given. "Why are you here...?" His face crunched up a little as he blinked. "How are you here?"  
"I was hiding in some ventilation shaft as 049 passed by and kind of begged me to come with him." The harpy laughed dry and quietly, "I kind of doubt that."  
"It's true- He was all pouty, blocked the entrance and cried like a little-" 

"While I might be a few meters away, doesn't that mean I'm instantly deaf, woman." 

Lywen flinched and laughed fakely in the plague doctors direction. He wasn't looking but only shook his head slightly. Then she leaned in very close and whispered in Torvics ear: "Like a little bitch!"

XXX's rolled his red-blue eyes, "At least you seem to get along someho-" He stopped as he winced in pain. "Hey, are you okay?", his friend asked worried, "We-, ah... He, fixed you as good as he could."  
"I'm feeling dizzy... And it hurts... Everywhere.", he cleared his throat. "Could you give me some water, please?" Lywen nodded and held his head, with the other she offered the last cup of water to his lips. 

"You see, we kind of have a problem with water actually..." 

"Are you feeling well enough to be carried?", Plague interrupted, turning again at the duo, journal still in his gloved hands.  
"By y-you? I mean-... I am not sure..." The red blue eyes wandered to the corpses on the floor, noticing them for the first time. As well as the one on the desk. Pressing his eyes shut he breathed flatly. 

"Would you preferred them to be still alive?",049 asked coldly with his metallic voice.  
"I... I am not sure..." 

"You seem unsure in a few things, so let me tell you: I don't regret it. They didnt even deserve such a quick death."  
Torvic knew from Lywens silence that she agreed. 

"As person with... Feelings I can...", the harpy inhaled. "Agree. But as doctor with a promise..." Even when he said this was he feeling relieved that they we're dead. And he felt horrible for that.  
"Three of four were sick with the pestilence as well. In that sense I even did those bastards a favor."

SCP-XXX sighed, trying to ignore his burning wounds, the aching bones and the guilt.  
Closing his eyes he tried to change the topic:"Lywen, what was with the water? Is it-"  
Suddenly the avian opened his eyes, staring back at the lifeless bodies. "D-Did you say 'of four'? What is with the other...?"

The plague doctors face hardened, "There were more."  
It wasn't a question but rather a statement given from his partners question. 

Lywen formed her hands to fists as Torvic swallowed dryly, 

"At least two more..."


	18. Chapter 18

Lywen carefully studied the harpies hurt form which was slouched over the plague doctors back, the wings dangling down his front while his knees were supported above the arms of the other SCP. His thighs rested on each side of 049's waist and wouldn't the avian currently suffer the pain of several bullet holes, he would die from his imagination.   
While it was scary being rendered helpless and literally clinged onto the taller form of his past-abuser couldn't Torvic help but simultaneously feel much safer than before. It was just an emotional mess inside him. 

They had decided to move all together with the threat of the other guards returning to their cell. It was impossible now to convince 049 into leaving the Walkeyra alone. But Lywen too, didn't want her avian friend now to be all by himself when those horrible people of the Foundation could return. 

"Torvic?" 

"-Ahm fine-nh...", he croaked painfully after he was startled out of his thoughts and stared at the side of the plague doctors head directly next to his own... He could see by the angle of the bird mask that the other studied him as well, surely trying to read his thoughts. 

The ground became suddenly much more interesting. 

"-Okay now only... Hmmm..." Behind them Lywen mumbled and paced around the duo in respectful distance. "His wings will be in the way if you walk or not?"   
Finally SCP-049 shifted his glance away from the avian onto his front, where the ruffled black and red wings loosely hung over his chest, dragged along the ground. 

"Certainly, but I will be careful." The metallic voice was so close that Torvic felt his feathers standing on edge. At the moment was his Walkeyra mask safely stashed inside a backpack they had taken from the guards but he wished for nothing more than to hide behind it with all his wounds until he was better.   
"Don't move, 049.", interrupted the human his thoughts again, "I'm gonna try something out." 

The sound of footsteps moved back behind them and ceased. At the same time he felt his wings being lifted from the ground. A sharp pain ran through his feathered arms at the sound of rustling. A painful whine escaped the male before he was able to grit his teeth.   
Plague gave a disapproving huff before the human could even begin her sentence:  
"Sorry, did that hurt?"   
"-s okay... Did you...?"  
"I tied your wing ends together, yes.", the former researcher sighed, "This is probably very awkward but at least there's no chance he would step or trip over you wings now. It will be handy if we need to run. "  
He had no strength to protest, neither could he properly feel his wings anyways- It was just a accumulation of pain, so it was 'fine', just that... 

"You do realize that he's literally bound to me then, no? Without your assistance I won't be able to set him down." The doctor tried to look over his shoulder and his side to catch a glimpse of the situation of his backride there, but without success. The hurt harpy that hung over his form blocked his sight and even without him in the way would his hood and mask be. 

"Well, I hope you didn't plan on abandoning me then." 

It was meant to be a joke but all three of them felt a little tension in the air with that mention. It's not like they had met on good terms... And even with their current peace were SCP-049's thoughts a mystery...   
"We should get going. For your nutritions.",he interrupted everyones wandering minds, adjusting XXX on his back with a little tug and stepping at the side of the only door in their former cell. Inhaling sharply, the avian nodded in agreement. Lywen silently shouldered the stolen backpack of the guard with the little belongings they had before she followed and slid the plague doctors keycard through the door.   
Despite the odd silence, the harpy was glad that the topic hadn't been discussed more deeply... After all could the scenario be very possible... At least from how he experienced SCP-049 during their containment.   
Especially Torvic recalled the earlier statement of 'I hate to share.'  
Come to think of it... 

"Ah. You didn't tell your- nnh - version yet-", the Walkeyra started towards the other SCP, breaking the silence with a quiet voice and successfully getting his attention with a turn of his head while they started walking along the dim empty halls of the foundation, "Why both of you... Are here. Together."   
It was becoming easier to talk despite the pain in his body. Still, it would be a relief to lay down and rest again once they found some supplies. 

"The womans version truly sounded ridiculous, right?" 

Lywen 'hmpf'ed back at the duo while taking the lead, ready to open some locked doors if they were to come. "Yes...", Torvic agreed with a pained little smile that didn't reach his eyes. But 049 surely wasn't able to see so details with their heads next to each other.   
Before the elder plague doctor could answer, the female researcher halted in front of the first door she had to open. 

"We should speak very quiet now, not that some weirdos start following the noisy three."

Then she turned again, body visibly stiff as the door slid open to the side. The SCP waited patiently with the wounded harpy on his back while the woman brought it upon herself to check if the way was clear. Taking a few steps, she looked from side to side and Torvic could feel his heart starting to hammer in his chest with anticipation and worry about his friend. Red blue eyes were focused so hard on the woman that he didn't notice the way the doctors mask was tilted, neither the eyes that squinted at him and then the human. 

"Alright, it looks okay." Lywen whispered as she turned towards them, holding up a thumb.   
XXX sighed in relief and almost choked on it as his ride began to move without warning, making his wounds ache anew with the movement. ' _This would be a really long walk.._.', He bit his lips.   
"Regarding your question,", Plague tied back the topic to the beginning with a quiet whisper that made the harpies fluffy ears twitch, "It is true that I stumbled upon her, while I was searching for people in need. Her... Infected presence was greatly and so I came to aid her." Torvic swallowed hard at the statement. He knew he should have gone with the doctor despite their fight... At least for the sake of people he would run into. 

"However, when I realized that it was your beloved friend again, I offered to reunion you two." Something that he regretted now.   
Maybe.   
He wasn't sure. 

Torvic was stunned. It sounded incredible.   
-And very unlikely with how posessive the other was. 

"Why would you... Do that?" 

There was silence for a while, only the steps of the two on those empty floors. Despite the fear of danger around every corner became it a lulling rhythm that reminded the harpy once again how drained his body was from his wounds. The pain was mostly a dull throbbing but still there. Half-expecting no answer to his question anymore he got almost startled by the metallic voice when he nearly dozed off.   
"Our fight." A pause. 

"I wanted to soothe the waves. An apology if you will.", 049 said with a calm but quiet voice, looking only forward while they never stopped walking.   
It felt like a knot inside the harpies innards got released at these words. Their fight had really been ugly... And he had already regret that he threw Dr. Aidens words at the other, no matter how true they were. What was there to resist if he felt the safest around the elder SCP?   
What was there to fight if the others priority was his well being...?   
Torvic lingered with his answer for a bit but eventually he rested his cheek against the side of Plagues mask and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, too."


	19. Chapter 19

Torvic hadn't noticed that Plague had been actually tense the whole time too, but at the words of his apology the other visibly- Or well, 'feelingly' (considering he was clinging to his back) relaxed a little. It was only the slightest movement in the SCPs shoulders that dropped a little, yet he was sure that he heard the tiny sound of a sigh that had accompanied the motion. 

...And the fact that 049 cared so much about their fight made the Walkeyra squeeze his eyes shut at the... Tugging feeling inside his chest. He tried hard not to cling too desperatly onto the form of his breathing ride. Every step and shake was still an unpleasant jolt and pain for the avian, but with the eased conflict felt he already a little better. 

Lighter. Freed. 

Even when his head began to ache again. 

Of course wasn't this enough to suddenly fix everything. After all had the words that Torvic had thrown against the others head been true, but... It was a peace offering after their fight. And apparently had both sides longed for the tension to ease.  
The sudden nudge of 049's mask against the harpies cheek interrupted his thoughts and he realized with parted lips that the elder SCP really was leaning back against his tired nuzzle. The avian had been tense and nervous but now for Plague to mirror his affectionate gesture- It was such an extreme contrast to his normal behavior that it made the hair in the avians neck rise in awe and his heart flutter. 

"I'm truly blessed to hear an apology from such a pure being... Yet alone hold and aid you in need, _Torvic_.", 049 whispered quiet and sincere and XXX felt his face grow warm with the rising blood. His fluffy white ears dropped a little from the wonderful praise. Only then he realized that the other had used his name for the first time which made him even more flustered. "Y-You...-" 

Plague felt the shift inside of the harpy and his warmth. There was little his bird had to do to excite him but this moment was so... Adorable. He wanted to cherish it forever. Leather gloves gently squeezed the thighs of his piggyback ride when the infected woman suddenly stopped walking in front of them. The SCP was still very aware of Lywens rotting presence and came to an equal sudden halt.   
At that Torvic groaned silently, the jolt heavier for his wounds and his friend mumbled a silent apology. One could see that she was thinking about her words and with his birds full attention and fleeting touch was he probably thankful for the distraction of his embarrassment. Plague felt the others heavy heartbeat against his back where he was pressed to him and only unwillingly averted his gaze at the female researcher. 

"...I remember them talk about an SCP machine that could make all kind of drinks... They bragged about some of the supernatural stuff but really had a knack for that one. They said it made oil, gold, blood,- I think it-... Well it _should_ be capable of normal things, too.", she began to whisper with a strained face of thought. "Do you know it maybe?" 

"No.", 049 answered in a heartbeat, a little agiated that she had interrupted their moment. The weight of Torvic shifted slightly on his back who surely sensed his annoyance. Again was the side of his mask touched by his nervous partner, leaning softly against his face once more. With that the plague doctor felt his possessiveness soothe a little by the wondrous touch of his beautiful pure bird.   
Lywen had seen the little scene although didn't quite know what she had done to anger the elder SCP. She took an unsure step backwards and whispered, "Uh...We should focus on finding that machine for our food problem." 

"Was it the only way to fed you humans here?" 

Thinking about that question for a moment she mumbled, "I don't know where they got my or their food from. But a cafeteria should be standard in such a giant building complex..."   
"There was a cafeteria in our hospital back then.", Torvic commented quietly in thought, "Although I never saw it myself."   
"What's that 'cafeteria' supposed to be?", 049 asked quiet but sternly, not liking the way he said 'our' hospital. He didn't want to imagine a time where the harpy had been content and happy with the womans company alone.   
Said woman looked back at the duo at his question. "It's a room that provides food and shelter during the breaks of work within most companies. If this place has one it should be appropriate in size to shelter this many people." 

"You're talking about a great hall." 

A moment of questioning silence followed so the doctor added: "They were used back then on special occasions for gatherings and feasts."  
"Ahh, yes!", She said a little louder before checking the hallway and quieting her voice once more, "That probably comes the closest to it."   
"It does sound easier to find than some machine...", Torvic wondered loud and made Lywen scratched her head in embarrassment. "I was thinking too specific for this specific place-"  
"No matter.", Plague interrupted quiet but firm, adjusting his hold around the harpys legs. "We will look for the hall and have you fulfill your need of nutrients."

"-Then let's continue with the cafeteria in mind. It might be on signs some where." There were indeed signs every other hallway but so far only letters and numbers that hadn't quiet given out much information. The others nodded and began to quietly walk once more. 

By now the harpy had calmed down from their small moment as 049 could feel his heart beat evenly against his shoulder blades. He would have liked to continue where they had stopped as easily as they did with their walk, but the growing foul aura of the woman was claiming a lot of his attention.   
Plague had used her to make his bird happy, but he was very well capable of doing so in the future without her help. She was no longer needed.


End file.
